The Little Merman
by katerinaaqu
Summary: A young merman prince that falls in love with a human princess an secrifices everything to be with her An Atem x Teana story!
1. Chapter 1

The Little Merman.

**Atem:** A merman prince, son of the king of the sea with a deep charismatic voice that fell in love with a human princess and sacrifices everything to be with her.

**Aknamkanon:** King of the ocean. He cares deeply for his only son and heir of the throne, Atem but some times he can't understand his adventurous son.

**Mahad:** Young merman and childhood friend of Atem's. He keeps telling Atem stories of the things he had seen in the world 'up there'. He has a kind soul and cares deeply for his loved ones. He has a younger sister named Mana.

**Mana:** Childhood friend of Atem and little sister of Mahad's. She's funny and enjoys making her friends laughing. Caring with good heart. However Atem doesn't know her hidden feelings for him.

**Yami Marik**: Simply known as Marik. The wizard of the sea. Everybody is afraid of him because of his shadow magic and his sadistic and violent character. He promises to help Atem to transform into a human but he demands a really high price.

**Kuriboh:** A small fuzzy ball living under the see. Is something like a loyal pet of Atem's. Once Atem was a baby he had found it. It follows Atem almost everywhere.

**Shimon:** The one who helped with Atem's raising. He knows Atem since he was born. When Atem was little used to call Shimon 'grandpa'

**Teana:** She is most known as Tea. The young princess of Alexandria in Egypt. She was saved by an unknown person before she got drowned and now she seeks her entire kingdom in order to find her nameless savior.

**Seto Kaiba:** The young emperor of Rome. It is written to get married with princess Teana of Egypt. He is the one who found Tea unconscious on the beach. Tea thinks him as her savior.

**Jono:** The young friend of Teana's. Lives in the palace with her. His duty is to protect her along with his best friend Tristan.

**Tristan:** He and Jono are best buds. He is also a guardian of the princess.

**Ryou:** He is a good friend. Lives in the royal palace and is the one of Teana's servants, but also her friend. He is kind and caring….and really shy.

**Maya:** Young servant with a kind heart. She is in charge for all servants in the palace. Everyone knows about her love for Jono.

**Serenity:** Little servant girl. Jono's sister.

_Real love can't be vanished._

_Real love can destroy or rebuilt everything_

_Real love hurts. Yes it really hurts._

_When you truly love you are shedding countless tears._

_When you truly love you count the stars on the sky._

_Real love hurts._

_Real love needs blood. Blood straight from your heart._

_You can't stop it. You can't help it._

_When you truly love you don't think. Just feeling._

_Real love….can make you reborn…..Can set you free…_


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time there was a kingdom. A kingdom far, far away…Where was it? Well, come with me…Follow the voice of the refreshing breeze of the sea…follow the waves…Yes. Far away…There is a kingdom that no human has ever stepped into. Under the waves of the deep, blue, ocean surrounded by blue that doesn't exist in the human world…a kingdom that it's beauty was never to be sang by any human singer. It was…the Kingdom of the Ocean. This kingdom didn't have gold, crowns or thrones. It didn't need them. The gold was the sunlight. The rays of the sun that were reaching them making the fish's scales glow like golden. The thrones were the rocks and the corals. The corals had that red that all kings desire to have. The sun was the most pure gold. My dear friends, I may fill entire pages but still I can't describe you this kingdom's beauty. In this place…the merpeople lived. Creatures half-humans, half-fish. In perfect harmony with all sea creatures lived their happy lives. Their long, happy lives that lasted more that three hundred years. But the fact that they didn't need gold it didn't mean that they didn't have a king. I've heard sailors telling this tale. About the King of the Ocean that ruled that peaceful place. King Aknamkanon. He was the king for so many years that merpeople named him Eternal King. He was just and peaceful. He had the power in his soul to rule with no need to use violence. How did he look like? Well…sailors say some legends about his appearance. Tall and tanned. His skin was tanned. He was strongly built with black hair and black beard. His eyes were dark gray. His deep, strong but yet calming voice was known to all merpeople. His tail was violet. His violet scales were shining in the sunlight like the most beautiful attire in any king's wardrobe. Oh, yes! He was definitely the best king ever. Loot's of merpeople admired him. Now some of you may ask, such kind of king must be really proud. Yes. He was really proud of his kingdom but most of all he was proud of his only son.

Atem.

Atem was so much different from his father physically! He was strongly built with a slim but really muscular body with perfectly tanned skin, strong arms and broad back and chest. Where the difference was? He had unique hair even for a merman. His hair was tri-colored and spiky like a star, in purple-crimson, black and golden-blond bangs shaped like lightning bolts. His strong tale was crimson red just like his eyes. Such red didn't exist in either ocean or land. It was a red unique. One other really remarkable thing on him was…his eyes. They were deep crimson red. Two living pools of ruby. Like fresh drawn blood. His gaze was sharp and demanding. Merpeople were happy that he was their prince and not their enemy! He was also just and fair with his people, just like his father. However he was much more adventurous. The thing he desired the most was to explore 'the world up there' as he kept saying. He was spending whole hours lieing on rocks or on the bottom's sand, staring at the sun. At the surface dreaming to grow up so he could go there. Oh, I forgot to mention. There was a law under the sea. No merman or mermaid could visit the world of the surface before becoming eighteen. Atem since he was a little boy he desired to see that world! That world where the sun was shining brighter! He had only heard of it by the stories Shimon was telling him. Shimon was the one who technically raised him, an old merman with violet eyes and a gray tail, matching with his gray hair. Atem's mother died while giving birth to him so Shimon was his second father. When he was little he used to call him 'grandpa'.

"Grandpa…" he used to say, "…how is the world up there?"

"Well, my son, that world is so much different than ours. It's not a place for a merman. There, humans walk on those two things they call 'legs' and they keep working all day to gain more and more. They are never satisfied with what they have."

So Atem had as a dream to meet that world. What he loved the most was hearing Mahad's stories. Mahad was his best friend. He had long straight hair and blue-gray eyes. His tail had a deep purple color that was glowing with a green glow, depending how the light was hitting his scales. Since Mahad was twenty-one he had been on the surface many times.

"Up there their flowers are not so beautiful like ours but they have an aroma. Humans love smelling them. In their trees there are strange fish that can sing. They call them 'birds'. They don't sing that beautiful as young mermaids but they have beautiful voices. In the night the Silver Sun or 'moon' is more clear in the sky."

"Why can't humans come to our kingdom?"

"Because they need 'air' so they can breathe. If they stay underwater they'll die."

"I wish I could go!" little sea prince was saying.

"Patience my prince. You've got your whole life ahead."

But enough with the past my dear friends. In the present our young prince is seventeen years old. He was so adventurous that loved exploring the ships had sunk in the sea.

"Shimon…"

"Yes your Majesty"

"Have you seen my son? I've looked everywhere"

"No, my King. He's nowhere around"

The sea king sighed.

"Oh, Atem!"

* * *

A young merman lifted his spiky-haired head and looked at the ship before him.

"Ouji!" he heard a girl's voice

"Mana! Keep it down!" the young prince said in his deep charismatic voice.

A little mermaid, just two years younger approached gasping.

"You know I can't swim as fast as you!"

I forgot to tell you about Mana, Atem's best friend and younger sister of Mahad's. They knew each other since childhood. She was sweet on the face with tame less brown hair and green eyes. Her tail was also light green.

"Look." The prince whispered pointing at the ship.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Y…yeah…seems creepy and…"

"Oh, come on! I can't believe you're scared!" Atem said smirking teasingly.

"Who, me? Never!" Mana protested

"Oh, then come on!" he said and swam fast towards the shank ship.

"Ouji, wait!"

"Sh!" Atem said putting his finger on his lips.

Mana shivered a little.

"Maybe…it could be a good idea to return…"

Atem rolled his eyes and opened one of the ship's windows. They both got in.

"Wow!" Atem exclaimed, "Look at all this stuff!"

"Yeah…totally awesome…"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Atem teased her again.

"Ouji!"

Atem chuckled. He loved teasing her.

"Woo!" they heard.

"Aaahh!" Mana yelled.

Atem burst into laughing. A small, brown, fuzzy ball approached the young prince.

"Hay Kuriboh!" he said as the little creature was nuzzling on him

"You totally scared ten lives out of Mana there!"

"Wha…what do you mean…I wasn't scared! I was just surprised!"

"Woo!" Kuriboh wooed.

"Oh, shut up!" she said irritated.

Atem chuckled and kept looking for other interesting things. Kuriboh came in front of him.

"Woo!"

"Yeah. What's the matter?"

"Woo, woo!"

"Yes I know it's late."

"Woo!" Kuriboh wooed again

"Oh, come on! He won't find out!"

"Woo! Woo, woo!"

"What? What do you mean he did? He's already searching?"

"Woo…woo!" the fuzzy ball seemed irritated

"Celebration? The lesson?" then it hit him

"Oh, boy! I forgot!" he exclaimed smacking his forehead. "The lesson I had for my eighteenth birthday celebration! Dammit!"

And with that he swam as fast as he could with Mana trying to catch him yelling

"Ouji! Ouji! Wait up!"

and Kuriboh following them wooing.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know what to do with you young man!" Aknamkanon said

"Father I do apologize for that I just forgot"

"Atem this has happened again! My son you must understand that you have responsibilities as the future king!"

"I know! I said I am sorry"

Aknamkanon took a deep breath and said a bit calmer.

"I was worried about you my son" and hugged his son warmly.

"I know father…I'm sorry…" Atem said hugging him back.

Aknamkanon pulled back.

"Where have you been my son? We searched the entire kingdom!"

"Uhhmm….well…" he scratched the back of his head.

"You were again at the shipwrecks isn't it?"

"Well…I…"

"Son! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't go there all the time!"

"But father haven't you seen how many things they have achieved? How incredible things they have invented?"

"Son. I know you want to visit the world up there but you have also responsibilities as the future king of our kingdom. Be patient."

Atem lowered his head.

"Yes, father" and swam away.

Aknamkanon sighed

"Ah, Atem…what will I do with you?"

Atem was lieing on a rock gazing towards the surface.

"My prince!"

He turned around to see Mahad.

"Mahad"

The young merman looked at him with a calm smile.

"Again my prince?"

Atem sighed and sat on the rock.

"When, Mahad? When will I be able to go there?"

Mahad smiled and went to him.

"Soon my prince. Next week you're becoming eighteen"

Atem looks a little elsewhere and then back to Mahad.

"Please tell me about that world again!"

"But you have heard it more than a hundred times!"

Rolled his eyes for he knew how stubborn Atem could be.

"Fine. Up there humans live into some strange caves that have strange colors and shapes. They call them 'houses' and in them sleep and eat. Plus on land are strange trails of water which are that narrow that if you raise your head out of the water you'll be able to see both of its edges"

"Wow!"

"Yes. They are called 'rivers' They have nothing to do with our ocean which, no matter how far you look you can't see the other edge and their water smells slightly funny. Humans can't swim for long and they are not strong enough so they have all those moving islands called 'boats' and 'ships' to move on the water…Moreover there is a thing that takes strange shapes and has a wonderful orange-crimson color. It is called 'fire' and humans have made extraordinary things with it. But it can't exist underwater. They are afraid of it though too. It can 'burn' them."

Kuriboh wooed and came close too. Atem subconsciously caressed the small creature while keep looking at Mahad.

"Then why do they even use it?"

"Well…that's because they need it. It is warm and when it's cold out there, they switch it to feel warmer"

Atem nodded. He looked towards the surface again.

"I can't wait to see all of these things!…The river, the moon, the lightning flashes and most of all the sun! The golden circle! And the blue sky!"

Mahad smiled and left the prince alone. Atem was gazing upwards.

"Woo!" Kuriboh wooed

"Yes, I know Kuriboh! It's wonderful!"

He leaned back, lieing on his back while gazing the sky again.

"In one week I will be eighteen at last! I will see all those wonders! Wait and see, Kuriboh!"

The little fuzzy ball leaned on the young merman's broad chest staring upstairs as well the waves of that calm morning…

One week later all merpeople were discussing about their prince's birthday. Oh, yes! Prince Atem was becoming eighteen years old! Everywhere under the sea, mermaids were combing their long waving hair and putting beautiful seashells on it while mermen were practicing their skills in fighting and swimming. Even fish seemed to have brighter colors that day. It was the prince's birthday! As every one of you, my dear friends, can imagine Atem could barely contain himself. It was his eighteenth birthday! The day he could at last go there! He was swimming around constantly chuckling and staring upwards.

"_At last!"_ he was thinking

* * *

In the end the time came. I don't know in how many parties you have been in but I assure you, my precious readers, it has nothing in common with this sight! The merpeople's scales were shining in the sunlight in different colors of iris. Mermaids were singing with heavenly voices that every human would wish to have. It was a party that no king or queen on earth had ever seen or even wished to see. Atem was watching them. Then sweet Mana did some acrobatics…Indeed she was brilliant. Atem's eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. Mana came closer to him.

"Well…how was I?…"

"Oh, I don't know…You were amazing dummy!"

Mana's cheeks blushed.

After some more time Atem could barely contain himself. It was almost time! Aknamkanon rose from where he was sitting.

"May I have your attention please?"

Silence.

"Today, as all of us know, it's my precious son's eighteenth birthday. The day he's no longer a child and he's ready to become my heir and official future king of our ocean"

Atem's fists clenched in anticipation

_"Come on…Say it!…"_

"…He will follow his destiny and this kingdom will have again a worthy king!"

_"Come on…Say it already!…"_

"…Since he has matured at last…According to our kingdom's laws…He can visit the world of the surface!"

_**"Yes!"**_

All merpeople started to cheer loudly. Atem got up. Aknamkanon hugged his son tightly.

"Be careful son! If anything happens to you…I will never forgive myself!"

"I will be, father, I promise!"

"And stay away from humans my son. Don't let them see you!"

Atem rolled his eyes. Yes he had heard it countless times. Humans were creatures that were afraid of the things they couldn't explain…therefore a young merman would make them scared or disgusted. Shimon was also saying that humans were greedy and dangerous at times…Oh, well…

"Fine!" answered with a smile.

Aknamkanon pulled back.

" Once you'll get out you'll feel a little strangely because you'll breathe air but don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough."

"Alright father!"

"Off you go now!"

Atem started to swim across the merpeople who were cheering to him. Their prince finally was going to see that world! Atem, with his crimson eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, was swimming. He saw Mahad nodding to him and Mana waving her hand to him with a sweet smile on her face. He also saw little Kuriboh wooing happily to him. Smiled to his friends. Once he was out of the crowd he started swimming towards the surface. Towards the sun. Towards freedom!

"_World up there…Here I come!"_


	4. Chapter 4

One two and…He felt the wet sheet…the surface! He threw his head out of water! For the first time in his life! He drew a deep breath. Air passed in his lungs for the first time! It was a shock for him and started to cough violently. Usually he was breathing the wet, salty water of the ocean but breathing air…For an instant his instinct told him to dive back into the sea but his will was stronger. He coughed for a couple of seconds trying to stabilize his breathing. He was starting getting used to it. Finally his cough was under control and soon it disappeared completely. He inhaled a deep breath again and felt the smell of air in his nose. Opened his crimson eyes and looked around!

_"Wow!"_

It was all like Mahad had said! He had the deep blue of the sea below him and the light blue of the sky above him! Two types of blue surrounded him! Little white puffy things, or…"clouds" as Mahad said, were traveling on the sky. He had never seen them that clearly before! A wide smile appeared on his lips. For the first time he felt the light breeze of the ocean waving his spiky hair. Some dolphins were playing a few yards away. He took the water in his palms and chuckled when it felt it tickling him while flowing from his fingers. The leaking sound was like music to his ears. He chuckled happily. He did it again. He had never seen water dripping before. Feeling enthusiasm flowing inside him he threw the water in the air seeing the drops falling around him like diamonds and getting lost on the wet, blue surface of the sea. He took water in his hands again seeing it becoming the same color with his tanned skin.

_"Strange…When I take water in my hands…it becomes…with no color but…it's deep blue around me! It is magical!"_

He didn't say anything though. He just laughed again! The air was waving his hair. It felt different…

_"They are dry!…Mahad told me that your hair will dry when you have stayed out of water!"_

Then saw the dolphins playing and lumping in the water again. He dove again and…jumped out of water with an enthusiastic cry! And next he felt his body falling! Fast! In the ocean even the heavy rocks were falling slowly and softly…but now…now he was falling fast! A power was pulling his body! By instinct lifted his arms over his head and dove perfectly in the water! Threw his head out of water again. Looked at his hands and…started to laugh! He was laughing in happiness and joy! At last! He did it again and again! Feeling that thing…gravity, pulling him down fast! Feeling his heart bounding! He swam with the dolphins. Answering to their voices! Yes in case you'll ask me…he could speak their language. Every merman did. Well…it was his day! He wanted to make it count! Enjoy it as much as he could! He watched the clouds traveling. He saw the drops dancing all around him shining with the iris's colors. He felt the sun on his face! His dream was coming true! Later on the best was the sky and the sun changing color. Becoming orange and then crimson red. He was sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean watching it like hypnotized! The sun seemed to be sinking in the sea! And the ocean that was blue…now it was crimson red like blood. It was magic! And then the sky became black and millions of starts appeared in the sky. And the silver sun, the moon, rose from the sea like a round piece of melted silver.

_"Full moon! What luck! This must be full moon!"_

He laid back watching this magnificent sight. All the stars above him…the moon that was making the sea silver…Magic! Pure magic! Right then…he heard a sound. He turned his head and…saw a huge ship coming towards him! He jumped into the sea and looked in admiration.

_"The wooden island that Mahad and Simon told me about!"_

He heard voices on the ship. He approached it and dug his sharp nails into the wood. Using his strong, muscular arms started to climb. It was difficult with gravity pulling him down but he kept on! He wanted to see! He needed to see! It was difficult but he made it till the ship deck. He peeked a little. Humans! So many of them! The deck was all lighten up by torches all around. Then saw…Fire! The thing dancing in those wooden poles was fire! It was so wonderful watching the flames dancing! Magic! He then realized that the sound was music! Some musicians were playing musical instruments. He knew what they were from Mahad's stories. It was harp, flute and percussions. All on the deck were laughing and talking. They seemed marry. In the middle of the deck were women. Nine or ten and were holding each other by the shoulders. Dance! They would dance! They were all wearing long, white robes. Was it what humans were calling "clothes"? They weren't like merpeople in this! Mermaids never hid their breasts or bodies. They were just decorating them with sea flowers at times. Simon had told him that humans feel…shame. They preferred not to show their bodies in public. He found it kind of strange. The women started to move in the rhythm. It was a beautiful sight. It wasn't that beautiful like the young mermaids but still…it was nice! Their clothes were dancing with the air and their feet and legs were dancing gracefully on the wooden deck. But then…the young women stepped aside to reveal…the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on! She was tall and slim…her complexion was pale white like the foam of the sea. Her hair were chocolate brown shoulder-length and were glowing like silk in the moonlight…And her eyes…her eyes were ocean crystal-blue. Like the purest water of the sea…shining like stars! His breath caught in his throat. But when she started to dance…he felt his heart aching! It was a sweet pain! Every beat caused him a sweet pain! Her every move was graceful! He was watching her dancing like a bubble in the middle of the blue ocean. What a dream! What a perfect creature! The other women were dancing in a circle around her but he could only watch her! She was wearing clothes in warm colors. A top that was leaving her shoulders and stomach bare, a skirt long till her ankles that was made by gossamer that was waving with her every move! No mermaid, no matter how good she was, had never this influence to him! Never! He wanted to meet her! Watch her! Even touch her and hold her in his arms! He didn't know. He was far too confused to know. The music finished and all the humans started to applause. Atem would have applause with them. He was barely holding himself not to! A tall woman with rich golden hair, violate eyes and tan skin came closer.

"My princess it was magnificent!" she said.

And she smiled. It was the most beautiful smile Atem had ever seen!

"Thank you Mai you're far too kind!"

"No one dances like princess Teana of Alexandria!"

"Mai! Please how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tea even in public! You are my friend so you don't have to call me with my full name and title"

Teana…Tea…Princess Teana of Alexandria…So that was her name? It sounded like music to his ears. He whispered her name some times to himself as loudly as he dared.

"I know hon but still I'm just Maya. Your servant"

"No Mai. You know that! Stop! It's embarrassing!"

She was blushing! She was blushing for all the waves of the ocean! She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen! The woman named Maya or as we will call her Mai shrugged. Another man holding a spear nodded and drunk a cup of beer. He had blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Drink for the princess's sixteenth birthday!"

"To the princess!" everyone said.

_"Yes! To the princess! Oh my! How beautiful she is! Teana…So that's her name…She is a princess…I am a prince…Oh heavens why must you be so cruel!"_

Tea giggled. A magical sound for Atem.

"Thank you all of you!"

Turns to the blond one.

"Thank you Jono! For everything!"

"Why are you thanking Joey over here?" a brunette one with a spare chuckled

"Shut up Tristan!" the blonde snapped back.

Mai laughed.

"Men! Always the same!"

"Well…you're more experienced than me in this Mai!" Tea said smiling

"Hon. You should also be! You're in the age of finding someone to marry. Egypt needs a king."

"Oh, Mai! Please don't start again! You know I got tired of all those princes that are coming asking me to marry them!"

"Dear…you know I only want the best for you. You need a husband."

"And I will marry! Once I'm ready and have found the perfect man for me!"

"With royal blood we all hope!"

"Does that matter?"

Atem smiled from his hiding place. Mai sighed.

"I really imagine how the perfect man is for you!"

"Isn't it obvious?" she smiled and span around herself

"He would be strong! Protective! Someone that would keep me warm and safe! Someone that would be there for me!"

She kept spinning around like dancing all over the deck making Atem's heart flatter! She hugged herself.

"But also sweet and caring! Sensitive and emotional! Holding me in his arms like this!"

Atem was barely containing himself from humping in front of her and yell "Here I am!". He was barely resisting in asking her to marry him here and now!

_"She would hate me!…I have a tail…Humans don't love a tail! She would hate me and feel disgusted for me. Maybe run away scared!"_

He knew it was better not to do anything. Mai chuckled.

"Oh, Ra! You are this romantic because you're half Greek right?"

That was true my friends. Princess Teana of Alexandria was half Egyptian and half Greek. She was known to the entire country for her beauty because her skin was pale. She had the pale complexion of Greece and she believed in Greek and Egyptian gods. Her father was one Greek Ptolemeos and her mother was Egyptian.

"Hmm sounds like the perfect man but…is there such man in the entire world?"

"Who knows?" Tea sighs dreamily sitting on the ship's gunwale staring at the ocean.

Suddenly a thunder was heard and a lightning tore the sky! Everyone looked around.

"Hurricane is coming! Hurricane!" the one on the craw's nest yelled.

Panic on the ship! Everyone started to run around. The sailors on the sails threw the ropes and the others below started to pull them trying to gather the sails. Atem looked around confused. Very soon the sky that was previously shining like diamond now it was all black with clouds while lightings were tearing the pitch darkness. The sea had transformed in an angry tempest. The huge waves were hitting the ship mercilessly like a small toy! The wind was howling and Atem had grabbed the ropes so he wouldn't be thrown away. The last minute he caught her with his eye. It was just for an instant but…how much fear she had in her eyes!

"Help us! Please someone help us!" they were all yelling desperately.

The wind grew stronger! It was shaking him violently. Atem was barely holding himself from the ropes till the wind made him let go and threw him into the ocean. He quickly swam to the surface again and looked at the helpless ship.

"Help us! Please help us!" he was listening to the desperate cries!

Atem gasped when he saw a huge wave.

"Watch out!" someone screamed.

And the wave swallowed the ship at once and all the people fell into the angry ocean. Atem was watching their heads being thrown out of the water with noisy breaths desperate to breathe again!

_"Humans can't breathe underwater! Humans can't breathe!"_

"Take my hand!" one yelled!

The woman grabbed it and he helped her on the piece of the wrenched ship. Atem was watching them helping each other.

"Is everyone here?" the captain asked, when all of them were on the piece shocked wet and some of them coughing sea water.

"Yes" some of them said

"Wait a minute where's Teana?" Mai asked panicked "Teana! Tea!" screamed to the waves.

Hearing that Atem didn't waist more time! Started to swim towards the shipwrecks direction determined to find her! The waves were strong and it was difficult even for a merman to swim. They were hitting his face making it difficult to see and were getting in his way…He continued though! Pieces of the shipwreck were coming towards him. Determined as ever before dove in the water and passed among the pieces with a few zigzags. When he rose to the surface again he saw in terror the half-sank shipwreck covered in flames!

"Tea! Tea where are you!" Mai's screams were heard in the storm!

The flames were no longer magical to him! It was a monster! A monster eating everything! He quickly swam there looking everywhere around! He had to find her! He just had to! He was looking among the wrecks! And then he saw her! She was on a floating piece of wood…unconscious! And she slipped into the dark sea. For just an instant Atem felt happy. She would come to his kingdom! She would become his queen! But then he remembered! Humans couldn't leave underwater! Only dead she would reach his kingdom! He wouldn't allow this happen! He dove in the water again. She was falling slowly to the abyss! He grabbed her in his strong arms and swam to the surface! Their heads rose from the water! Atem started to swim in the storm being careful her head was always out of the water…Using his strong crimson tail started to lead her away from the burning shipwreck. Away…As away as possible…

* * *

**Hello everyone! First of all thank you so much for reading this! I'm really honored! Now...I wanted to explain some things. Tea or Teana is half-Greek, half-Egyptian.**

**In this chapter I wanted to describe Atem's feelings his first day underwater. I thought that this would be his reaction since he lived underwater his entire life it would be impossible for him to know how the water..."behaves" on the surface! Plus he felt gravity for the first time on his body! **

**Well...I don't wanna talk too much! You have realized what's going on here! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!;)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning again and the storm had calmed down. Atem was still swimming drugging Tea to safety…

"Hold on…We're almost there…Hold on…" he was whispering to her

She didn't answer. She was still unconscious and her beautiful head was resting in the crook of his shoulder…Her beautiful eyes were still closed. Sun was hitting her face making the water drips over her eyelids look like diamonds. Soon enough he saw land in front of him. It was away but he knew it was land! For the first time in his life he saw the coast. It was a cliff that was covered with trees. They were so different from the trees they had under the sea! Up there was also a small temple. And there at the cliff's toes…there was sand! A beach with golden sand! It seemed different out of the sea. The sun was indeed making it look like golden! However Atem, for the first time in his life, didn't have any interest for those wonders. He was focused on her! She was breathing but her beautiful eyes were closed. Or she wasn't breathing? He was feeling so confused and so afraid! He didn't want her to die! She couldn't die on him!

"Hold on…We're almost there…Please don't die! Don't die on me!"

Finally he reached the beach. No one was there. They were alone. Slowly and carefully he dragged her out and laid her on the sand. He placed his ear over her lips.

_"Thank the waves of the sea! She's breathing!"_

He fixed her silk, wet hair and looked at her beautiful face. She was so peaceful…so calm like this! Her chest was moving slowly up and down with her calm breathing.

_"She is so beautiful…Why? Why must life be so cruel!"_

He laid on his elbow next to her and caressed her cheek softly. He then started to murmur a song to her with his deep voice as the waves of the sea seemed to accompany him. She still didn't move. She was still unconscious but she seemed like she was asleep. He couldn't get his eyes off her. She seemed like a dream. He was afraid even to blink because he thought if he did, she would disappear. For the first time in his life he was feeling this need to do something. This strange desire was taking control of his emotions. He bent down slowly and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He then moved lower. Her right cheek, then the left moving lower. He reached her lips. He pulled back a little to look down at her. Her full rosy lips were half-open and they seemed to be calling him to kiss her...In the end he didn't. He moved his lips lower planting warm kisses on her white neck. She shivered and stirred a little. He pulled back right away surprised with his actions. He looked down at her legs and then at his crimson fish tail.

_"This can't happen. No. Not between us! I'm a merman! She would feel disgusted!"_

He sees her eyelids flatter. She was waking up. He then heard voices! People from the temple were coming down! He knew they shouldn't find him! As fast as he could he crawled on the sand back in the water and hid behind a large rock. Soon enough some girls had approached the beach. They were all dressed in white and had flowers in their hair. Along with them it was a young man as well. He was tall and well built with brown hair and icy-cold blue eyes. They approached Tea. The young man knelt down on the sand. And then…her beautiful ocean eyes opened slowly to look up at the man.

"Miss? Are you okay?" the man asked. "Who are you?"

She blinked and smiled weakly and the man picked her up in his arms bridal-style carrying her away with the little girls following…and she was smiling to him for she was thinking that he was the one who saved her. Atem was watching them leaving feeling his heart aching. He sighed, for merpeople didn't know how to cry, and dove into the sea to return back to his father's kingdom…

* * *

The days seemed to pass calmly under the sea. Mermaids sing and dance among fish and mermen fight with each other laughing. Only one person never returned back to normal. Atem. Since the day he returned he never laughed again. He was always depressed and in deep thought. He wasn't appearing to play with the other merpeople and he was avoiding his friends and family seeking some time alone. He was mostly laying on the rocks staring at the surface with a dreamy look on his face. He was remembering her form…her silk hair…her white skin…her ocean-blue eyes that were clean like crystal…her graceful moves while she was dancing…the way her head was on the crook of his shoulder while he was dragging her to safety…and unfortunately her smile to that man that was carrying her away from him…

_"She doesn't know that I saved her…and she will never know…"_

He went to the surface countless times. He was sitting on the rocks in the middle of the sea waiting for her ship to arrive. He went to that beach again and again. He swam inside the river and got further inside that country. Mahad was right. When he drew his head out of water he could see both edges of the river! He had called them "banks" The water had a rather funny taste thanks to the lack of salt. He swam against the river's current, he saw kids dabbling in the shallow waters of the banks, saw women kiss their loved ones on the lips under the moonlight and starlight. He saw trees change colors when spring came and full with flowers that smelled beautifully, he heard the bird's sing along with little girls' songs while washing clothes in the river. He saw fruits grow in the trees and become ready to eat. He saw villages and festivals around warm fire, he saw earth being covered with white snow and the river getting frozen. He saw children playing with snowballs and making snowmen laughing with their faces flushed by cold air. He saw the snow melting and nature waking up again for the next spring but never ever, ever, ever saw her again. Every day that passed he became more thoughtful and depressed. He seemed to be melting every day like the rock that was being hit by the waves. He was sitting alone thinking of her…Always thinking of her…He told to no one about it and no one ever knew. No one could feel the pain eating his heart bit by bit…No one could hear the true sadness behind his sighs…No one could tell him something to comfort him…No one could give him his heart's desire…No one…Nothing…He was alone…He was sitting alone thinking of her…Always thinking of her…

* * *

"Hay there! Good morning!" Mana said to some mermaids.

"Good morning!" they responded.

"Hay have you seen Ouji lately? I can't find him anywhere!"

"Oh! Emm…Prince Atem went to the rocks…I think" one of them said.

Mana swam towards there…

* * *

Atem was lying on the rocks staring at the surface. That day there were some waves up there…

"Woo!" he heard a familiar sound.

"Hm? Kuriboh?"

The small fuzzy ball looked at him with sad eyes.

"What is it pal?" he said with a sad smile.

"Woo" Kuriboh wooed and nuzzled in his face tenderly.

He subconsciously petted the small fuzzy ball in his lap.

"Ouji!"

He turned his head towards the voice's direction to see Mana.

"Mana"

"Ouji! I've searched the entire area to find you! I miss you!"

He just sighed.

"I'm sorry" it's the only thing he said.

Mana went to him trying to sound cheerful.

"I've found a new shipwreck! It is not far away! Let's go and check it out!"

Atem looked at her for a second and then said soullessly

"I'm not in the mood Mana"

It was an answer that Mana was expecting from him these days but still couldn't believe it!

"B-but why? You always said…and now you're saying…"

"Mana…honestly I'm not in the mood right now…"

She felt her heart ache.

"But…you keep avoiding me and Mahad! You are always sitting alone…melting…I don't even know what is happening to you…I'm your friend! I want to help you…Why can't you let me help? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Atem remained silent for a little staring at nowhere. For a moment she thought he would answer her and come with her but then Atem stood and said dryly

"I need to be alone…" and swam away.

Mana was left alone in the spot along with a sad and surprised Kuriboh. She sighed really deeply, for as I said merpeople haven't learnt how to cry, and kept looking towards the direction Atem had left.

"Why are you avoiding us?…Why are you avoiding me?…" she whispered but there was no one to hear her…

* * *

**Well here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it:) Please review!**

**_Now...someone in here commented me and told me that this part looks awfuly alike with another fanfiction in here. What I have to say is that it might be a coincidence. I never wished to steal anything from anyone! It is not impossible for two people think alike in this site! Moreover it's impossible for me to know every single fanfic in this site so don't tell me that I stole something! Please!_  
**

**_Still if any of you believe that you see similar things to this and your own fanfic please review that specific chapter and explain to me calmly your opinion and that you believe that I should change that! Then we can talk calmly and find the solution. I have no intention insult anyone nor steal your art! Please do not misunderstand me for this! This site is full with thaousands and thousands of fanfics so please if my fanfic looks like yours in some parts it is not nessesarily stolen! Please do not misunderstand me!_**

**_Well...that's all and I repeat it again...If you believe that this specific part or any other part is "stealing" your art please come to me and calmly with no insults and accuses for stealing tell me your points and I'll tell you mine..._**

**_Thank you really much!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Time slips fast my dear friends. Faster than water in an hourglass in the kingdom of the ocean. You can't tell when the months pass. You can't be sure if you lived for some hours or years in that happy world…If you could visit it that is…Merpeople rarely ever count time. They live their lives, they have fun and never caring about tomorrow. Sea was feeding them. Was giving them caves and places to sleep. It was their heaven and their country at the same time. For them "now" is all it matters. Tomorrow is a mystery, therefore useless to be seen! All it matters to them is life and all its blessings. Oh, blessed country! Cry humans! Cry our miserable lives! There lies the mystery of life!

* * *

It was the King's birthday! Every merman and mermaid was excited for that day! Everyone? Well not precisely. Atem was always thoughtful! Never laughing. He barely talked either! Of course he was happy for his father for being such a great king all those years but his happiness was eaten by all the sorrow and pain in his heart. He was feeling a huge hole in his chest! He had months to sleep properly, he was barely eating and he was sighing all the time, for merpeople don't know how to shed tears. This night he was watching all merpeople coming for the festivities. He was watching them with a blank stare from his cave. His guardian Shimon came to him.

"My prince why are you always like this? What's happening to you? Aren't you happy this bright day?"

Atem sighed.

"No. It's not that, Shimon" he said.

It was the first time in days he spoke!

"It is just…I was wondering…"

"What is it my prince?"

"I need to know…If humans don't get drowned can they live forever? Don't they die like us?"

"Yes" Shimon replied, "Yes they die. Moreover they live much less than us. We can live more than three hundred years while they barely live a hundred and these people that live that much are so rare like black pearls. When we die though our body becomes foam of the sea and our Ba, our life energy, or our soul as humans call it gets spread in the ocean giving life to all things in here. Humans though when they die their souls live forever and they are immortal."

Atem looked at him impressed.

"They are completely immortal? And they go where?"

Shimon shrugged.

"Not even humans know for sure. They believe that their souls lift to the sky till the bright stars and live forever even when the body turns into dust. Their souls start swimming upwards like us when we swim towards the surface and they go to places that we merpeople will never know!"

"Why don't we have an immortal soul too? Why can't we meet them in those beautiful places?"

"Because we're not destined to! This is the way it is! But you shouldn't think all those sorrowful things! We live much happier than humans! We don't need anything to be truly happy while they are never happy no matter how many things they get!"

Atem sighed.

"Humans are pitiful creatures my prince. They can never understand! For example whet you have, this wonderful crimson fish tail, it is extremely beautiful to us but they would feel disgusted or terrified seeing it!"

Atem looked his tail with a sorrowful stare.

_"Oh! I would cut this tail here and now if this would make her look at me without feeling any fear! I would give up all my three hundred years of life to see her again for just one instant! That's all I want! Just one moment! Just one second!"_

"We are happy the way we are! We dance, we sing, we laugh! We live our lives for the rest of the years that remain to live! So leave those sad thoughts that are eating your heart aside and get ready! Tonight we have a celebration!"

But Atem turned his face elsewhere.

"I'm not coming. I'm not in the mood!"

"But prince…"

"Please excuse me to my father and wish him long and healthy life for me" he said and turned his back to Shimon showing him that he needed to be alone.

Worried, Shimon did as he wished and swam away…

* * *

Great celebration! Gigantic seashells were glowing in the moonlight and were that big that two of us –like you and me- could sit in them! Merpeople dancing and singing with their graceful moves and wonderful voices! Voices that every singer no matter how talented he is, would wish to have even in a small point. Moves that could make the greatest dancer look clumsy! But all those had no magic for Atem. He was watching them from his cave from somewhere high and didn't even care for anything! All he could think of was her and what Shimon had said! Then a fuzzy ball came to him.

"Woo!" Kuriboh wooed.

"Kuriboh…hello…" Atem said petting his fuzzy friend.

"Woo! Woo!"

"No! I wasn't in the mood to go…"

Looks away for a little and then looks at Kuriboh again.

"Kuriboh I need your help! I want to go to the Wizard of the Sea!"

By hearing the name Kuriboh's fur stood up straight.

"Woo!" it wooed.

"I know that you are a creature of the shadows and that you escaped from there somewhere" he said ignoring it, "I know it must be painful to you and I'm not asking you to come with me. Just take me till a place to show me where he is and then come back!"

"Woo?"

"Because I want him to make me a human! He must know a way… I'll go up there and find her again even if it is the last thing I'll do!"

"Woo!" Kuriboh wooed terrified.

"Yes I am dead serious! I can't stand this anymore!"

"Woo! Woo!"

"I know!" he yelled, "I know I am the future king and I have responsibilities! I know this damn well! Look at me! Do you think I am in any shape of ruling a kingdom like this? I don't eat! I don't sleep! The only thing I can think of is her! I'm losing my mind! Do you think I can rule a kingdom like this?"

"Woo…" Kuriboh wooed lowering its eyes, sad.

Atem looked at it with softer eyes.

"Right now…I would care less for my position and responsibilities…She is everywhere in my mind and no matter what I can't stop thinking of her…If I keep this up I'll die anyway…I know it…Do you understand?"

"Woo…" the small creature nodded with a sad…'expression'

"I don't want to force you, Kuriboh…but if you help me as a friend to a friend I would be totally grateful…"

"Woo…" the small fuzzy monster agreed with half heart.

* * *

Soon with Kuriboh leading Atem was swimming to the dark place of that part of the sea…No one had visited that place for years for a very simple reason: Everyone was afraid of the Wizard. He lived in the darkest part of the kingdom away…His place was too hard and dangerous to reach. If you wanted to visit him you had to swim through incredibly strong whirlpools that never stopped and if you passed through them you had to face the terrible meadow of Tentacles. They were half-snakes, half-plants and they grabbed everything that passed by and never letting go. And there…within a sea monster's skeleton lived the Wizard of the sea. His violent character and his really high prices were some of the reasons he was that fearful to all merpeople and sea creatures. Kuriboh let Atem till a rock and they both were looking at the whirlpools.

"So here it is?"

"Woo!"

"Thank you Kuriboh…I don't know what I would do without you"

"Woo…" the small thing pleaded.

"I can't back down now…Thank you so much pal! Go back now…You don't have to come with me…"

He hugged his little friend.

"Goodbye Kuriboh"

And with those words he started swimming among the whirlpools. It was difficult and tiring but he finally got out of them, only to face the horrible meadow. The Tentacles were screaming in a disgusting sound like someone being choked to death! Atem gulped once. He gazed over those monsters to see the remains of the sea monster. The Wizard's home! He had no choice! He had to get through those Tentacles! He crossed his arms over his chest so the Tentacles wouldn't grab him and rushed forward among those monstrous creatures. Among them he could distinguish the white skeletons of sailors that had been grabbed by those monsters along with some fish and –the most awful to him- a young mermaid that was unlucky enough to pass by and the Tentacles had grasped her and choked her to death. He finally reached the open mouth of the skeleton, the entrance. He swam in it to reach a dark room. Everywhere were black sea plants and small sea serpents were hissing.

"Come in…" he heard a hoarse voice.

Atem came closer. There on a throne made by stone was sitting the Wizard of the sea. His body from the waist and below had black tentacles. His torso was toned and bronze tanned. His hair was blond in the color of wet sand and tame less like sea bush. His eyes were violet like dull gems and his lips were forming a sadistic smirk. Veins were sticking out of his face making him look scarier. He was caressing almost tenderly the golden rod he was holding.

"Hello there, young prince. I am Marik the Wizard of the sea. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

Atem just swam closer.

"I know why you're here! You want me to make you a human! To take this beautiful tail of yours and replace it with those things called legs! You want the immortality humans have in their soul!"

He chuckled.

"You're so stupid! Quit all this just for the eyes of a princess! Thinking she'll fall in love with you!"

He burst out in laughing that terrifying that even the sea serpents got hidden really scared.

"Fine then…I will help you! I can make you a potion to make you human. However…it would be really painful! You'll feel your tail split in two as if cutting it with sharp knives!"

"I don't care!" Atem said determined!

Marik's eyes flashed in amusement. Stood from his throne and started moving closer.

"Good one…but something else! I can only change your physical appearance! I can't make you a real human!"

Atem raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

Marik smirked.

"You'll still be a merman inside. You won't have an immortal soul and when you die you'll become foam on the water unless…"

"Unless...?"

"Unless you make your princess, love you! Only if you make her love you with all her heart, only when you'll be the only one in her thoughts day and night, only if you make her love you more than father or mother, only when she will love you that much that she will want you to take her to the priests and priestesses to marry her and share her bed with you to offer you her innocence…"

_"Which means at the point I already love her"_

"…Only then you will become a real human and your soul won't spread in the ocean…and you will always have something to remind you this!"

"What is it?"

"It will hurt! Humans don't feel pain while walking but you will!"

One of his cold tentacles started caressing Atem's face.

"You will feel as if knives are stabbing your feet with every single step…as if cutting in your flesh till the bone! Are you strong enough to bear? If you are I'll help you!"

Atem drew his face away.

"I am!"

"Just remember! She must fall in love only with you! The morning after her wedding with another man, your heart will break in thousands of pieces and you become foam of the sea! And your soul…will belong to me!"

Atem froze! If she married another man…his soul would be captured forever! He would never be part neither of the sea nor heaven! He was pale like white stone.

"Okay…I understand." he said after all!

"Excellent. Now let's talk about my pay. I never give anything for free! After all I'll use my blood to make the potion work the best."

"I'll give you anything! All the gold of the outside world if I have to!"

Marik laughed again, this time lordlier.

"I don't need gold. I want something from you! Something a lot more precious!"

"What's that?"

"Your memory!"

Atem gasped.

"You want my memory?"

"Exactly! All your memories! When you'll be there you want remember anything about this world! Don't worry…if she does exist in your heart you will eventually remember her in your heart!"

Pretends gagging.

"If you think it better I'm helping you! You won't feel homesick or guilty!"

"But without my memories how will I even introduce myself?"

"Oh you won't have to…Think that at this point you're starting a new life! A new beginning…Maybe she will give you a name. Sounds romantic doesn't it? Re-start with a name your beloved princess chose!"

"Alright! I accept!"

Marik smirked.

"Then let's start!"

He went to his cauldron and grabbed two snakes. He tied them together and started wiping the inside of the cauldron with them. Atem felt his stomach nauseating but he didn't show any emotion. The sea wizard smirked and held his rod. Then he pulled it a little from the one side and Atem saw it was like a sleeve for a sharp knife. He then cut his chest leaving his black blood flow in the cauldron. He didn't show pain. Just the opposite! He was laughing a sadistic laughter. He started throwing things in the cauldron that were making terrible sounds like someone crying desperately. He grabbed one of the snakes and split it in two, right in front of Atem's eyes before throwing the two parts in the cauldron as well. Atem was barely holding himself from throwing up but still he remained silent. The smoke that was getting out of the cauldron was taking shapes awful and disgusting and Marik was still preparing his potion. Then he turned around and smirked. He wanted his pay! Atem came closer without fear. Without hesitation. There was no going back now! Marik lifted his rod at Atem! The rod started to glow with a golden light. Atem felt as if someone was entering his mind! He grabbed his head with both hands as the pain was entering his scull. He thought he saw his entire life passing in front of his eyes! Marik burst out in a terrible laughter and kept on throwing the ingredients in the horrible mixture. Finally everything was over. He poured the potion in a small bottle. It was perfectly clean like pure water.

"Behold the potion that will make you a human!" he said ecstatically.

Atem shook his head dizzily.

"But…I still remember everything!"

"Yes! Once you drink the potion and you will become a human you'll forget everything! You must go to your princess's palace and drink it there when the moon is still on the sky! If you don't the magic won't work! To find her palace just follow the Sirius and you'll find her palace!"

"Okay!" Atem said taking the small bottle.

"If those Tentacles try to stop you, pour some of the potion on them and they will vanish immediately!"

Atem didn't have to though cause once they saw the potion in his hand they backed down right away! Atem swam towards the surface never looking back. His head got out of the water. His gaze fixed immediately on the night sky and he saw it! The most shining star. Sirius! He started swimming with Sirius guiding him towards his only love…

* * *

Hours later he had reached Alexandria. And there it was the palace. It was huge and all made by marble. Its stairs were reaching till the salty water of the sea. Atem swam quietly towards the stairs and sat there. The water was going up and down calmly by the night breeze. The moon was full and was shining almost in the middle of the sky. It was going towards its set. He was all alone. The silence of night was so calming…but yet deep inside he couldn't feel calm! He looked at the night sky. The stars were so bright! So much like her eyes! He sighed. That was it! There was no going back! He held the small bottle in his hand and removed its cork.

_"Alright…here goes!"_

He jugged it down at once! Almost immediately his throat started to burn like fire and an unbearable pain ran through his body! The glass bottle fell from his hands and broke into pieces on the marble stairs. It turned into smoke right after. Atem was hugging himself in a terrible pain and then he felt as if a blade was cutting his tail in two! He screamed in agony arching his back as his scales were gone to form skin. The membranes between his fingers split too to form human fingers and his nails became more human-like! He was feeling as if knives were cutting his entire body! All his being was burning with a merciless fire! He was screaming! He was agonizing and finally he passed out and leaned on the stairs fainted like dead…The moon kept his journey on the sky silent like the deadly silence it had fallen now…

* * *

**Here it is the next chapter. Atem went to the Wizard of the Sea to become human. I put a wizard and not a witch because I thought Marik could be the best for this role! Yes the Rod he's holding is the Millenium Rod but it doesn't have the same powers with the one in the manga/anime.**

**I also changed the original since the little mermaid in Andersen's tale gives away her voice but since I have Yu-Gi-Oh charachters and Atem as the merman I thought that losing his memory would make more sence!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning was bright and the marble palace full of light.

"Okay my princess one more time. One two three…"

A harp and some percussions started to play. Princess Teana of Alexandria, or Tea as she liked being called, started to dance airily in the rhythm. One and two and three and four. She was enjoining dance lessons more than those boring ones! The room in which she liked to practice was always luminous and had a great view to the sea below. She loved watching the calm sea when she danced. It was inspiring her moves.

"Perfect!" her teacher exclaimed happily, "Now one more time and we'll over for today"

"Oh! Okay" she replied.

She went to the window and looked outside. Suddenly she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Mai asked rushing in the room.

"There! I saw something! Joey! Tristan! Come! It's a person over there!"

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. The strong sunlight hit his eyes immediately and he had to bring his hand over his head to make some shadow. He looked at his hands over his head. He was feeling strangely calm. Soft waves were caressing his body and his head was lieing on soft, golden sand. He looked around him confused. He tried to sit up but he felt strong pain in all over his body. A soft breeze was waving his tri-colored spiky hair and the warm sun was kissing his tan skin. His crimson eyes blinked a couple of times to get used to the sunlight. The waves were passing between his legs. Yes, he was completely human…and bare-naked. He drew a deep breath and close his blood eyes again.

"Dude! Hay Dude! Are ya alright?" he heard a voice.

He opened his eyes to see two people over his head. A blonde and a brunette one.

"Hay dude!" the blonde one said again. "Can ya hear us?"

"Hay man!" the brunette one also said.

Grimacing in pain he sat up on the sand looking around him confused.

"Is he alright?" he heard a melodic voice.

He turned around and his eyes widen when he saw a beautiful, brunette with the most crystal-clear ocean-blue eyes he had ever seen. He immediately stood up to see better but a strong pain hit his unstable feet, plus he didn't know how to use them, and he fell back into the water with a loud splash. Well he hadn't fallen before Tea anticipated seeing his naked body. She blushed ten shades of red and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Ow! Ow! Easy man!" the brunette said when Atem had fallen in the water.

"Ya 're pretty clumsy dude!" the blonde commented.

"Why is he naked?" a blonde woman said in a quite suspicious tone.

"Is he a survivor from a shipwreck?" the brunette said again.

"Definitely" the blonde said.

"Just give him something to cover himself please!" Tea said still covering her eyes.

Atem never took his eyes off her. He just couldn't! Not even when Joey pulled him up by his arms saying:

"Come! Come on dude! Ya pretty clumsy!"

…did take his eyes from her. She was like a magical creature! Tristan took his cape off and placed it on Atem's shoulders. Since he was taller than Atem the long cape covered his nudity.

"'S okay Tea! Ya can look now!" Joey giggled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Open your eyes!"

Tea revealed her beautiful eyes again and Atem got lost inside them again making her to feel a bit uneasy under his intense stare.

"Well can ya hear us? Do ya speak our language?" Joey asked him

"Maybe he's stranger. Look at his hair. They look…well…interesting!"

"But his skin is…like ours." Tea interrupted.

"True." Tristan said and then looked at Atem who was barely standing on his feet supported by him and Joey. "Don't worry man. We are friends of yours"

Atem looked at him.

"Thank you…" he said in a low, deep voice.

Tea felt her cheeks flush hearing his deep and masculine voice. She was feeling that she knew this voice!

"Oh! He does speak da language!" Joey commented. "Hello man! I'm Jono! He said"

"Yeah! We call him Joey!"

"Why don't you shut up Tristan?"

"Heh! Anyway! I'm Tristan and the blonde woman is Maya. We call her Mai"

Atem nodded.

"Me and Joey are body guards of the princess and Mai is the superior of the servants."

Atem just nodded again. Tea came closer with a smile.

"Hello stranger. I am Teana princess of Alexandria. You may call me Tea. Welcome to Egypt! Welcome to my palace"

Atem nodded still looking at her with those blood-red eyes of his. Tea felt a blush forming in her cheeks. She had never seen such eyes in her life!

"Emm…Who are you?" she asked.

Atem looked at her.

"Who…am I…?" he questioned back.

"Yes! You know, your name? The place you came from?"

Atem opened his mouth to answer and closed it again.

"I…don't know…I don't remember!" he mumbled.

All the others stroke him with a questionable stare.

"Definitely amnesia from his accident!" Tristan declared.

"Oh really?" Joey commented a bit sarcastically.

"Oh never mind that! Bring him in! He needs treatment!" Tea said.

"But he seems healthy" Joey said.

"No! He's barely standing on his feet! Help him come in!"

"Yes!" they both said.

"Now come on dude! Ya know…one foot after the other…" Joey was saying.

Atem was just looking at them questionably and then did what they told him. So the merman prince did his first steps on land! But as Marik had said he was feeling a terrible pain in his every step! Like walking on sharp knives instead of sand! He grimaced in pain.

_"What is…this pain?"_

However he ignored the pain! His heart was feeling so light having her next to him! He didn't know why but he would feel anything if it was being with her. He was just feeling happy…

* * *

A young albino was taking some clothes out of a chest.

"So this man was found on the beach? Unbelievable! He looks healthy and strong!"

"Yes, Ryou! Really!"

Ryou, the young servant came closer helping Atem put a cloth on –since he didn't know what to do with any of them!-

"Well since princess Tea said I should take care of you too then so be it! You seem a nice guy!" he smiled brightly.

After a couple of minutes Tristan, Joey and Ryou finished his clothing and admired their work.

"He looks great!" Tristan commented.

"Yeah! Like Royalty!" Ryou said

"Now that you said that…I have a cape that is too short for me!" Joey said and went to his chest.

He opened it and took out a beautiful, navy-blue cape made by fine linen.

"Hmm…this is kind of excessive don't you think?" Tristan said

"Ya think?" Joey questioned. "Well…let's see!" and put the cape on Atem.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining room Tea was sitting with Mai waiting for Atem to come. Tea wanted to eat with their new guest.

"I wonder if guys found him something to wear him!"

"Tea I'm not sure about him. I mean…he's a stranger. What if he's pretending? What if he's dangerous?"

Tea giggled.

"Nonsense! He seems a nice guy! After all he seemed absolutely honest! He seemed…so confused…so…"

Her mind traveled back to his blood eyes!

"His eyes were…so…so…" she couldn't find the right word to describe them, "…Unique…" she finally decided.

Then they were interrupted by the door.

"Enter" Tea said.

The door opened to reveal Joey.

"Ehm…Excuse me…your guest…is here!" and stepped aside to reveal…

Atem!

The two women's jaws dropped. Atem was standing there wearing Egyptian robes that reached his knees. His golden jewelry was shining with the sunlight, especially the golden tiara. On his shoulders he was wearing a long, navy-blue cape. His piercing blood eyes were shining with such a power! He looked like real king!

"Aphrodite!" Tea whispered, "You look…wonderful!"

"Come on man…" Joey said helping him.

Atem started to walk. In every step he was feeling pain, but he paid no attention. He went and sat next to Tea. His heart was skipping beat! He was feeling…warm and happy!

"I hope you like the food!" she told him cheerfully.

Atem then, for the first time in months, smiled! He actually smiled! Tea felt the blush forming again. Tristan and Joey sat with them. Food came along with golden goblets of wine. Joey and Tristan started to eat. Atem was looking at them. Hadn't the slightest idea what to do. He did what they were doing.

_"This is…good…It's…delicious!"_

He had some more bites and then took the goblet. He was looking at the ruby liquid in it not having the slightest idea what to do. He then saw Joey drinking with the corner of his eyes so he jugged it down at once. The alcohol in the wine burnt his throat and he started to cough. Tea rushed to him!

"Goodness…haven't you had wine before?"

Atem kept on coughing for a little before finding his breath again.

"Here! Drink this!" she told him giving him another goblet.

Atem looked at it and saw a white liquid inside.

"It's milk, don't worry. It won't hurt you" she smiled.

Atem looked at her. For some reason he couldn't say no to her in any way! He jugged down the liquid. The soft and cool taste caressed his throat making him feel better.

"Hay dude! You indeed never had wine before?"

Atem looked at Joey.

"I…don't know…" he mumbled.

"It's okay! I hope milk helped!" she smiled.

Atem nodded.

"Yes…thank you…" he mumbled.

"You know…we must find you a name so we won't call you just 'you'…" she said.

"Yeah…we need something royal that suits him!" Tristan said.

"Yeah!…How 'bout Nefertum? It's a god's name but still…"

"Good, but big and there is a possibility his amnesia come back! We need a name that it is not too long…have a meaning and be easy for him to remember…and of course it must fit him!"

"Yeah…but what?" Tristan asked.

Tea seemed thoughtful.

"I know! We can call him Yami!"

"Yami?" Mai questioned.

Tea nodded.

"Uh-huh! It means "dark" and it's easy to remember. When I see him…he looks like the mysterious dark sea!"

"Yes! Now that you're mentioning it…" Tristan commented.

Tea turned to Atem.

"Well…is that okay with you calling you Yami?"

Atem looked at her with his ruby eyes.

"Yes…It's okay!" he mumbled.

"Alright! Then Yami will be!" Joey yelled happily.

Atem smiled a half smile already feeling dizzy by the red wine. Tea noticed this.

"You shouldn't have drunk it so quickly. Guys will escort you to your room to rest!"

Joey and Tristan helped him go upstairs to his room…

* * *

At night Tea was preparing herself for bed with Mai helping her.

"Are you sure about this Tea?"

"Yes Mai. He seemed nice and I couldn't let him there! He seems kind and honest."

"I just want to protect you honey. You don't know men like I do!"

Tea giggled.

"I'll be fine! After all He doesn't seem this kind of man. Don't worry Mai! I know what I'm doing!"

She laid on her bed and smiled to herself once alone. She was thinking of him! His naked body seemed…perfect! She blushed but she couldn't forget it and for some strange reason she didn't want to forget it either! And those eyes of his…those blood, crimson red eyes…like two living rubies were so…unique!

* * *

In another room Atem was lieing on his bed as well. He couldn't stop thinking of her beautiful eyes! Those crystal eyes like the purest waters of the ocean…Those eyes that were engraved in his heart…He couldn't stop thinking of her! He looked out of the balcony of his room…It had view to the sea and the starlight! This would be a new start for him even if he couldn't remember! Atem the merman prince had now reborn as Yami the human with no memories. But his heart…was still there…

* * *

**Here it is the next chapter. Atem has a new identity now and a new place to stay! Unfortunately he can't remember anything! I know that "Yami" is a Japanese word and has absolutely nothing to do with Egypt or Greece but still I felt that it would fit to keep it the way it is!**

**Now poor Atem is feeling pain in each step! I hope you liked it!**

**And yes! Atem got burnt by the alcohol! *giggles* and I think Tea rather liked him!**

**_Now in order to be fine with my conciousness...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Little Mermaid! Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and the original Little Mermaid belongs to H.C Andersen. The way it is written belongs to me! Only the way!:)_  
**

**_Again if anyone finds something similar with this and another fanfic it must be a coinsidence still I have written this on my own!_**

**_Thank you._**


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed. Everyone in the palace was excited with the new amnesiac guest with the bloody eyes. They believed he was amazingly smart and skillful. It was true in one part. Atem or Yami as he was known right now, was clumsy in the beginning but then he learnt things so soon that, my dear readers, you would think he was a human from the very beginning! He was a quick learner. Tea was charmed! Yes it is true! She loved his deep and gentle voice, his unusual hair, his unique bloody eyes! In just a couple of days he had become her best friend! He was still mysterious and silent most of the time but he was kind and gentle and she loved that about him! She was taking him with her in trips and walks, for horse riding or trips with boat on the Nile. Atem was always coming gladly. He loved being close to her! He was feeling warm! Loved! Happy! In his every step he was feeling pain! Sharp knives in his flesh, fire on his skin but he was always bearing the pain with smile on his lips! He was with her and that was what it mattered! He sang for her many times! He sang with his best voice! He loved seeing her ocean eyes watching him with admiration! He loved her warm embrace when he finished his singing! However she was looking her curiously too! One night when he finished his singing she approached him and asked:

"Yami…your voice is wonderful but…I have the feeling that I…heard this melody before…Where did you hear it?"

"I…don't know. I can't remember…I just…sing it…Why?"

"Because…Some years ago I was lost in the sea. I was on one of my Greek ships and we were all celebrating my fifteenth birthday when we fell in a storm. The ship was destroyed and I would have drowned in the sea"

Atem looked at her shocked.

"I would have died but…someone saved me! He pulled him in a safe beach…and he stayed with me"

Atem felt a sharp headache in his head. As if something wanted to enter his scull.

"And…what happened?"

"When I came to, I saw his face. He was so handsome…Tall with chocolate hair and blue eyes…He…" she blushed.

For the first time her blush hurt him so much that he wished to feel the pain in his feet again! This pain he felt was in his heart and it was unbearable! It was obvious! She had feelings for him!

"And he…" he swallowed hard.

"I don't know…He never told me his name. He left and I haven't seen him again. I don't expect either!" she sighed.

Atem grabbed his cloth at the spot of his heart.

_"This pain…I…I can't…I feel as if my heart is…"_

"However…I have the feeling that I heard…or at least I think that I heard…a voice while I was unconscious…But probably I was dreaming!"

_"This dull pain…But this…seems so familiar! Why? Why do I feel this way? Singing…she was unconscious on a beach…"_

"Yami you okay?"

Atem snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes" he lied, "Yes I'm fine…and I'm happy you're fine too"

Tea snuggled closer to him and hugged him.

"You're so sweet Yami! I'm so happy you were found here! You're my treasure! The brother I never had!"

"Thank…you…" he hugged her back but deep inside him he was feeling hollow.

* * *

At night people went to bed. Atem though knew it would be another sleepless night for him. He rarely ever got any sleep. He had so many thoughts torturing his mind that he was almost forgetting to close his eyes and sleep. No one ever knew about this! No one could feel his pain! No one could understand his uncertainty! No one could give him comfort! Not even her! In nights…he was alone…alone in his own doubts and thoughts…alone without being able to sleep even to ease his mind! This night though was different! He didn't have only the usual things to think…it was this also…

_"Someone…saved her…That man…She loves him! I know she does. She has feelings for him…I was so fool! So naïve to think that she could…love me! Me! A man with no memories, no name, no identity…nothing! He has all this, plus he saved her! How can I…"_

**_"…__The morning after her wedding with another man, your heart will break in thousands of pieces and you become foam of the sea!..._"**

He shook his head violently once.

"What was…that…? That voice in my head…?"

He sat on his bed. The voice…was something he had to be aware of? Just his imagination? He didn't know…Unfortunately he didn't know…

* * *

"Come on! Hurry!" Tea called him laughing while running.

Atem was running after her. This morning she had told him to go for a walk by the Nile and of course he accepted. They started walking but she saw that he seemed a bit down so she started to run calling for him to catch her. Atem found himself laugh again and running after her in her innocent and entertaining game. She was before him laughing and running and he was running after her, his feet hurting all the time but he didn't pay attention even for an instant! Joey and Tristan were running after them. They were there to guard the princess. They were always with her Atem had learnt that.

"Come on! Run! Faster! Faster!"

Atem did that! He ran faster and faster but always leaving some space between them. He wanted to watch her! Her every move! They reached the edge of the port and now they were running by the sea when he tripped and fell in the water. Shocked as he was he tried to breathe and then…water passed in his lungs making him choke! He couldn't breathe!…

Tea had turned around by the time she heard the splash but then her smile disappeared when he didn't come back to the surface.

"Yami? Yami are you okay?"

Then Atem's head came out of water drawing a desperate breath before sink again. He was moving his arms desperately, struggling to remain out of water. His linen clothes were heavy because of the water and they were drawing him underwater again. He was struggling to remain to the surface while he was creating foam all around him in an absolute panic! Tea's color leaved her face as she started yelling in a panic.

"Jono! Jono please help! Yami can't swim! Save him! Please someone hurry! He's drowning! Save him!"

Joey gasped in terror! He threw his spear aside and took his cape off. Atem was still struggling! His nose was sore and his lungs were on fire each time he drew a wet breath. He didn't know what to do! How to react! All he knew was that he had to remain on the surface! His sight started to blur and a dark fog blocked his eyesight. He realized that the waves were moving him away of the port! His strength was living him!

**_"…Humans can't breathe underwater! Humans can't breathe!…"_**

Struggling…choking…drowning…

Joey threw his armor away and jumped in the water. Started to swim towards Atem who had stopped to struggle…His head had sunk underwater and just some small bubbles reached the surface. He dove in and grabbed him by the waist. He rose again and as fast as he could, he started to swim towards the harbor. Once he grabbed the edge and got out of water immediately laid Atem on his back and started to give him external cardiac compression to make him wake up! Tea had her hands clasped together crying pleading him to wake up! A second later Atem coughed out all the seawater he had drunk and opened his eyes.

"Yami! Thanks Poseidon! You're awake!"

Atem coughed a couple of times before sitting up again and keep coughing.

"Easy man! Easy!" Joey was patting his back.

He coughed out some more water.

"Thank…you…th-thank…you…" he managed to mumble.

"Gods! Yami! I didn't know…I didn't know you couldn't swim! Why didn't you tell me anything?"

He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry" he said

"Oh, don't scare me like this! Ever again!" she hugged him tightly with her tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Don't do that ever again! I don't want to lose you! Don't leave me this way!"

Atem just wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

* * *

At night everyone went to bed again. Everyone but him. He couldn't sleep. For one more night he couldn't sleep. However this time he slipped in the night, without making any sound trying not to wake up anyone, and went out in the cool night. A soft, cool breeze was waving his tri-colored hair. He walked till the beach. The waves were licking the sand softly making a calm sound. Stars were shining on the black sky as if they wanted to tell him that he wasn't alone this night. Atem looked towards the sky.

"You who see everything…do you know who I am? Where I came from?"

A couple of little stars twinkled as if saying, "Yes! Yes we know!"

"Please! If you know…please tell me! Tell me who I am! Answer me I beg of you!"

Of course stars were silent…just one or two twinkled again. Atem sighed, for he didn't know how to cry, and walked by the water. He reached the stairs of the palace that reached till the water. He sat on the first step and sank his pained feet in the cool water. He sighed in relief. He gazed upon the sea.

_"I don't know who I am…I don't know where I came from…I know nothing! I hear voices in my head that seem familiar…but I can't remember…I just can't…"_

Then a small plop caught his attention. He raised his head to see. There it was again. And then…a small fuzzy ball appeared out of water. Atem drew back surprised but then he looked at the small creature.

"What…are you? Where did you come from?"

"Woo" the small hairball wooed and nuzzled on his leg.

"Heh!" Atem smiled weakly, "You're cute, little one!"

He tickled the small, cute monster in the place he guessed it would be something like nose. The fuzzy ball nuzzled on his face now. It was warm…so warm…

"Hay…I have the feeling that I know you, little one!"

"Woo…"

Atem felt a pain in his scull again.

"What…what the…"

He looked at the small creature's eyes again. Those eyes…

"Kuriboh!" he exclaimed.

"Woo!" the small ball wooed happily.

Atem looked at it surprise.

"Kuriboh! Yes! That's your name! I…I remember it now!"

"Woo! Woo!" Kuriboh wooed and jumped in his lap snuggling on him.

Atem hugged it.

"Hay little one! So I have met you before! Sorry…but I know nothing more than your name…"

"Woo!" it wooed as if telling him it was okay.

Atem sighed.

"If only I could remember something more too! My name! Who I am!"

Kuriboh snuggled closer giving him the only comfort it could. Atem smiled slightly.

"You came a long way to find me, little one?…Yes…?" he kept mumbling.

"Woo!" Kuriboh looked at him with its cute eyes.

"Thank you…so much…Kuriboh…" he whispered.

Now…he wasn't feeling that alone at night…and this water…felt now…so familiar…Kuriboh was so warm in his lap. His eyelids started to feel heavy…For the first time after the day they found him he felt how tired and exhausted he was…

Dawn started to come. Only one person was walking around.

"Yami! Yami! Where are ya pal? Yami!" Joey was yelling searching for him.

"Yami! Ya-…"

And then saw him! He was curled up on the last stair, right next to the sea, and he was sleeping peacefully. At last he was sleeping. He smiled to himself but he didn't have the heart to wake him up now…He took his cape off and covered him. Then he started to walk back in the palace leaving him sleeping there…

* * *

**The next chapter is over! Atem now as a merman! In side the _"italic bolds" _are his memories. He is starting to remember some words he had spoken or thought and things Marik had said to him.**

**Moreover he has trouble to swim (inspired by the Disney movie) because he has forgotten how to swim. He doesn't sleep because he has lots in his mind and being tortured by doubts and also sorrow because Teana has her mind on that man who..."saved" her till he finally sleeps! Also Kuriboh found him! And now he gave him some comfort!:)**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! neither Little Mermaid. Little marmaid belongs to H.C. Andersen and Yu-Gi-Oh! to Kazuki Takahashi. I had written this on my own, on my own computer out of my head. I haven't stolen anything. Thank you!_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah man! You've got it!" Joey was cheering him.

Atem was practicing the sword this time. He was a quick learner and he had already become familiar with how to use it. Hw was rather skillful swordsman. A few more hits and he would become the top for sure!

"Okay…that's enough for now pal…"

Atem lowered his sword panting heavily. Sweat was running down his well-built torso. He was used to take the robe's upper half off and be shirtless while he trained. His sun-kissed skin was glowing from sweat and his blood eyes had their sparkle as always.

"Nice man! It was better than the previous one!" Joey commented

"Thank you…" Atem replied panting.

He was feeling pain in his feet as if the sword he was holding was stabbed in them but he didn't show it.

"I guess we both need something to drink now…and maybe a bath would be nice! Do you want me to tell Ryou to prepare a bath for you pal"

Atem nodded.

"Yes. Sounds nice."

Puts his sword in its place and grabs a piece of cloth to wipe his sweat. Some palace maids were watching him giggling to each other with their faces blushed. Atem had seen them again. They were watching him training and they were always acting like this. In the beginning he was feeling a bit awkward but now he was used to it.

"Yami! Come!" he heard Joey calling him.

"I'm coming!" he headed indoors.

* * *

After a half an hour he was clean again and he had removed the smell of sweat off him. He was dry and clean again. However for some strange reason he was feeling nice in the bathtub…in the water…However he could never forget the day he nearly got drown. He looked at the sunny day out of his window. The room was quiet and he was alone. He knew that any time now it would be lunchtime and he would eat with Tea again! He just couldn't wait to see her again! He knew that it was still early so he decided to walk in the palace for a little. Tea had gave him permission to wander whenever he wanted in the palace so he got out of the room and started walking in the hallway. It was quiet even though it was noon. He then heard voices. One of them really dear to him! It was her! It was Tea! He followed the voice and he saw an open door. The voices where coming from inside. One of them was Tea's. The other was also familiar. It was Mai's. He approached the door and found himself peeking in. He saw her. She was wrapped in a white cloth drying her hair…So she was in the bath too. He couldn't see Mai…He guessed she was deeper in the room.

"Tea. Which dress do you want to wear?"

"Oh I don't know Mai…maybe the blue one…" she replied.

She then left the cloth fall to the floor. His eyes widen when he saw her naked, alabaster body. She started to comp her wet hair with her fingers. The drops of water were running freely on her white skin and the sun was caressing her body like a golden rain making the drops shining…His heart was beating loudly and his mouth went dry. Was he dreaming or he really was looking at this beauty? He couldn't stop looking at her for he was seeing something he thought he had never seen before. My dear readers…you see Atem as a merman he had never seen a human female naked before…you see mermaids have their chest bare but also…fish tail. Therefore Atem even if he could remember his past, had never seen a female naked before. The drops of water seemed like diamonds on her body running down between her breasts and on her stomach…Atem was following the movement with his eyes. Suddenly Tea turned his eyes and saw him. She let out a stewed cry, surprised, and hugged herself to cover her nudity.

"Yami?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh…Sorry…" Atem tried to explain himself.

Then Mai ran to the entrance and saw Atem at the door.

"What are you doing here?!" she screamed.

"I…I…I'm sorry…" he struggled for words.

He wasn't sure if what he did was wrong or not!

"Get out right now!"

Atem staggered a little as he took some steps back and then left.

* * *

After a little he was sitting at the dining room waiting for Tea to come so they would start eating and meanwhile he was drinking something with Joey. His heart was still beating rapidly by just remembering it! She was looking simply stunning…simply…divine! She seemed so…different without her clothes on! He had never seen her this way before! It was an image that he couldn't get out of his head…and to be honest he didn't want to! This sensation was so wonderful!

_"She is everywhere in my mind! Every time and every minute! There is no second that I'm not thinking her!…And…her heart belongs to someone else!"_

Sighs a little and then catches himself remembering that sight again..

"Isn't it unbelievable? He was staring at you like a piece of meat!" Mai was yelling while helping Tea get dressed.

Tea was still thoughtful about what happened…she was remembering his blood eyes looking at her with an intense stare but his eyes…seemed to be swallowing every detail…And he seemed so…so…

"Can you believe him? I told you he was strange Tea!"

"Mai…call me crazy but…I have a feeling that something else is going on…"

"Oh yeah? And what is it? Seriously Tea I have seen many men and he was definitely staring at you! That is unacceptable!"

"But his eyes…he…he seemed so…confused…As if…as if he had never seen a woman naked before…"

Mai scoffed.

"That's impossible! A man in his age is completely impossible not to have seen a woman naked…I mean for you is different. You are a girl and you must remain a virgin till the day of your marriage but he is a man! It is impossible that he has never been with any woman before…not even a concubine? No! I honestly can't believe it!"

"Maybe it is his amnesia…"

She looked at nowhere.

"In the beginning…he seemed confused…"

And then she started to whisper more to herself rather than to Mai…

"As if he had never seen a woman naked in his entire life…and his gaze was so deep!…Aphrodite and Hathor…I have never seen such eyes…"

Her mind traveled back in his beautiful red eyes. Eyes so foreign and so beautiful…

"Tea…" Mai's voice snapped her back to reality, "I'm just telling you to be careful"

Tea sighed.

"I know Mai…believe me I know…"

* * *

Later in the evening Atem was sitting alone in his bedroom. Then he heard a soft voice.

"Yami…? May I come in?"

It was Tea!

"Yes! Yes of course!"

She got in and sat next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yes…I am…thank you…" he replied.

They left a moment of awkward silence between them. Atem broke it.

"Tea…I…I'm sorry for…the morning if I made you feel uneasy…"

"What? Oh, that! No. Don't worry. You just surprised me that's all…"

Another moment of silence passed.

"Emm…Yami…? May I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Have you ever…seen a woman naked before?"

Atem gasped a little and then lowered his eyes.

"I…don't know…I can't remember!" he mumbled. "I…I think…no"

Tea looked at him for a little and then cupped his cheek making him face her again. She got lost in his blood eyes once again while he sank into the ocean of her own eyes. Tea took his hand softly and guided it on her bare collarbone. Atem looked at her with wide eyes but she smiled and nodded. Atem with shaking hand caressed her soft flesh. He ran his hand over her collarbone and neck. Her flesh was so warm…so smooth under his palm…He then reached the beginning of her breasts and caressed it gently. It was warm and soft…he felt like he had never done this before! Not like this! It never felt that good if he did! He was feeling something tickling his palm sending him a blissful shiver down his spine. Blood was running rapidly and hot in his veins. But also Tea leaned to his gentle and warm touch! His hands were warm and soft. His touch was sending a slight shiver down her body. She liked his touch. She really liked it! Atem stopped but he left his palm on her chest. Tea smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I believe you Yami…I'm sorry for what happened before. Mai is overprotective at times but she likes you. I know she does."

She looked away and then back at him.

"Just give her some time."

* * *

Night. Atem was walking trying not to make any sound. He went out of the palace and headed to the stairs again. He was holding a small loaf of bread. He reached the stairs.

"Woo!" he soon heard the small fuzzy ball.

He smiled as he sat down and the small creature jumped in his lap.

"Hello pal. I'm glad you made it this time too!"

"Woo!"

"Here. I have something for you!"

Gives him the bread.

"Woo!" Kuriboh wooed happily taking the bread and started munching it happily.

Atem smiled.

"Is it that good to you?"

He held Kuriboh that was still munching its bread in his lap and he sat there gazing the sea.

"I don't know why Kuriboh…I don't know why I feel so…calm when I'm here…I feel like…I'm home!"

He looked at the dark water in front of him. He sank his bare feet in it feeling the cool water healing the pain of his feet.

"And this pain…and those voices in my head…and my empty memories…I just can't understand!"

He then remembered Tea…and her wonderful form. She seemed really…natural without her clothes on…His hand was still feeling that ticklish feeling he felt when she allowed him to touch her.

"I really love her Kuriboh!" he confessed to he small friend.

"Woo" Kuriboh wooed still munching

"I can't stop thinking of her…I…I feel my heart jumping from joy when I'm close to her and beating with sorrow when I'm not! I can't think anything else!"

He next sighed.

"And she loves someone else!"

"Woo…" Kuriboh wooed sad with sympathy.

"Someone that saved her…someone that has his memories…someone strong maybe…a hero! A hero that saved her…Why will she look at me? I have nothing, not even memories! I am nothing!"

"Woo…"

He remained there with Kuriboh nuzzling on him to give him comfort. The waves were gently caressing his feet and the night, salty breeze was waving his spiky hair.

_"I don't know who I am…I don't know where I came from…Everything is dark in my mind…I have no idea what happened to me and why I came here. I don't know why I feel this way when I am by the sea and I have no clue why I feel this way close to my little fuzzy friend…However…"_

He raised his eyes towards the horizon. The sun seemed to be coming out from the sea like a circle made by melt gold, painting the sea with a golden color and the sky with a light pink along with the golden rays…

_"…I know what I feel! I know that I love her! I love her with my entire heart and soul! I know that nothing will have a point for me if I lose her! Everything will be pointless! That's why…that's why…I will be by her side no matter what happens! The only thing I desire is being by her side! I will! I will even if I never get my memory back! I promise!"_

* * *

__**Here is the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. So here is Atem again! First he is practicing with Joey in sword and then...well! A small accident when he saw Teana naked! He can't tell that his was right or wrong! He wasn't embarrassed to see her for he doesn't know how to feel embarrassed for someone's body! The scene with Tea letting him touch her was insired by "Forest Gamp". :)**

**_I don't own Yugioh neither the Little Mermaid! They belong to their rightful owners! I just "own" the way this chapter is written. I have written it in my computer out of my head. Thank you._  
**

**__I hope you liked it! Please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed. Atem was all the more better in his new home. The most important was that he found himself loving her even more each passing day! He was ignoring the pain. He was ignoring his empty memories. He was ignoring his fears. He was ignoring the voices in his head when he was with her.

_"How is it possible…? How is it possible to love her more than I already do?"_

Tea also loved him all the more. She had grown to love him like her brother and best friend. She was feeling good while she was with him. However she still didn't love him the way she would give up everything and everyone, sharing her bed with him and give him her virginity as his wife because that anonymous man was in her mind. My dear friends she was just confused. She hardly could remember his face and voice anymore. However the gratefulness she was feeling towards him was still great. Atem was still feeling his heart aching thinking about that! At least he had managed Mai to trust him more! Since he could clearly see that she had feelings for Joey. Even a blind could see that! He could see the way the small blush was forming to their cheeks…the way they avoided each other's eyes…the way they seemed really close to each other…Oh yes. It was official. Atem smiled seeing them.

_"They can make a nice couple…but…such thing cannot happen with me!"_

* * *

Days really pass quickly. It was a nice day and Atem was sitting alone in the gardens. Then he heard footsteps behind him…her footsteps. He knew it was her before hearing her voice.

"Yami!" she called him cheerfully as always.

He smiled.

_"How can she be so open-hearted all the time…? How can she be so cheerful all the time…?"_

When she came closer to him and smiled brightly to him the only thing he could do was smiling back!

"Yami, I'm going to the Nile with the boat with Joey and Tristan to protect me. Would you like to come with us?"

How could he say no to that face of hers? How could he refuse even if she actually asked him to end his life? He smiled to her.

"Sure Tea. I'd love to!"

* * *

Soon they were on the boat that was floating peacefully on the calm river. Tea was as always happy, that beautiful ocean eyes of hers were sparkling in the daylight. The morning seemed perfect. It wasn't too hot and the sun wasn't burning human flesh. It was nice and warm but a slight cool breeze was blowing. The sky was clean and blue. Not even a small cloud on the sky. Atem was sitting in the boat but the beautiful view around him…the animals or the calm water seemed to lure him. He was only looking at her. The way her hair waved in the breeze, the way the Nile was making her eyes even more clear and oceanic! She looked like the fairy of the Nile! A goddess!

Suddenly her foot slipped and she fell in the water! The boat floated a little further and people in it looked back! Then she threw her head out of water! She was struggling! Struggling to breath! Struggling to stay on the surface! But how? She was a fine swimmer! He had seen her many times! His heart stopped beating!

"Tea!" he yelled.

"My dress…is caught…my dress…bottom…" they managed to hear some of the words she was saying.

"Damn!" Joey cursed. "We're in a river! The stream is stronger!"

They tried to reach her with the boat but the stream was strong where she had fallen! Her struggle had started becoming weaker…she wouldn't last for long! Atem really went crazy in agony for her! He had to do something! But what? What could he do? He didn't know how to swim! He saw her almost unconscious now. His mind went numb! Now he could only think of one thing! Save her! Save her at any cost! He jumped at the edge of the boat and stood there for a little looking down at the water with a worried look. The others saw him.

"Yami…don't even think doing that! This is river not sea and you don't know how to swim!" Joey was saying as if talking to someone ready to kill himself.

Ignoring him completely Atem took his cape off and kept looking down at the water and then her and then back at the water.

"Yami I'm serious…Yami don't do that…Don't…"

Before having time to finish his sentence Atem had already jumped in the Nile! He immediately threw his head out of water and started struggling to stay on the surface desperately! Again!

"Fool!" Joey yelled!

He ran at the edge and drew a hand out for Atem to take it but when he tried the stream drew him away and underwater! Tea also saw…

"No…" she whispered half-unconscious with her head barely out of water, "No…Yami can't swim…Save Yami…Please…"

Meanwhile Atem stretched his hand towards the surface desperately as if wanting to grasp the sun for one last time…and then…he felt something stir within him! He had done this before! He didn't know why…but it was so clean to him what to do as his love for Tea was! As if he was doing this his entire life! He kicked the bottom and immediately went to the surface. He threw his head out of water drawing a deep breath and then started to swim towards Tea! Moving his arms with a skill that left everyone speechless. He used the stream at his advantage! He reached her. He immediately dove and torn that small piece that was stuck underwater. He went up to the surface again and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tristan and Joey's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Are ya sure he didn't know what to swim?" Joey asked impressed.

The only thing Tristan could do was shrug.

Meanwhile Atem started swimming using one arm dragging Tea with him! He was swimming against the stream now!

"No…save Yami…save him…Yami doesn't know how to swim…save him…" she was murmuring half-fainted.

Atem kept swimming when it hit him! He had done this before! He had been in this situation before! Tea there with her wet head resting on his shoulder…the stream hitting him…this feeling…Suddenly everything disappeared around him to be replaced with a scene of him dragging Tea in the mad sea with the merciless salty waves hitting them both! He had done this before! The vision got lost as quickly as it came! He shook his head to pull himself together and he kept going! He had to save her! He reached the boat. He grabbed it! He gave them Tea to take her on board and then he stretched his hand out…and the others drew him up. They were both safe…Atem panting heavily. Joey and Tristan over Tea. Tea started to cough and opened her beautiful eyes. She looked up at them.

"Joey…? Thank you…"

"You're welcome Tea but it wasn't me who saved you! It was Yami!"

Her eyes widened.

"Yami…?"

She turned towards him seeing him shocking wet. She couldn't believe it! A bright smile appeared to her lips.

"Yami! You know how to swim! You're starting to remember!"

The only thing he did was nod to her…his mind was still at what happened!

* * *

In the evening he was walking in the palace…He couldn't stop thinking of that!

_"So…I was the one who saved her…there is no doubt! I know it! But how? How is that possible? How was it possible to save her in the middle of the ocean?"_

He walked a bit more and then found her sitting in the library. She had a scroll on the table in front of her. He smiled a faint smile and walked closer.

"Hay…"

She raised her head and smiled.

"Hay!" she answered back.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing…I was studying mythology. It is really interesting!"

"What is it about?"

"Oh, about people that is said to live under the sea! Creatures divine!"

This made his heart beat a hard beat!

"What…kind of creatures?"

"They have fish tail and human body…strange huh?"

His heart seemed ready to pop out of his chest! His head was aching and spinning.

"Those…creatures…"

She smiled and turned the scroll towards him so he could see the small picture.

"They are called…Merpeople!"

* * *

**Another chappie! I hope you like it! Well...Atem by instict saved Teana in the water and...got another memory!**

**_I don't own Little Mermaid nor Yu-Gi-Oh! I have written this on my own on my computer._  
**

**__I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was another calm night. Everyone in the palace was sleeping…silence everywhere. Outside at the front stairs that touched the water Atem was sitting. He had his bare feet in the water again feeling the pain getting better. However he didn't care about the pain! He was used to it now! He was just leaving the night breeze waving his tri-colored spiky hair. Kuriboh was nuzzling in his lap munching bread again…however he was just looking straight ahead lost in his thoughts…

_"I saved her…There is no doubt about it! I don't know how…I don't know why…but I know that I saved her! Yet she doesn't know! I can't tell her though! I don't have proof for such thing! And no one would believe me in first place! I'm just an amnesiac with no identity…while that man…that man she thinks that saved her…he has identity! He has memories! He might have money and fame! Maybe he has a great position too!"_

He felt anger forming in him with no reason all of the sudden and threw a stone in the seawater.

_"But why? Why couldn't I have memories? That man left her alone! Does he love her? Does he even care about her? I am dying for her! Every heartbeat I make is for her! Every step I make it hurts! But I ignore the pain for her! While he…he just found her on the beach and didn't even explain to her that he found her! And then he left her alone! Left her searching for him all this time! He left her suffering for a man that she barely can remember! And I…I am agonizing for her every second and I can't even tell her how I feel because I am nothing!"_

He threw another stone and stopped panting heavily. He grasped his robes at the spot where his heart was.

_"What's this feeling…is it really…jealousy?"_

He scoffed bitterly.

_"That's right…I'm nothing! I have no right to be jealous of him. Moreover I must think of her happiness not mine! If she's in love with that man…then I must not interfere in her happiness and heart. I don't want to ruin what we already have…I don't want her to feel uneasy or confused in any way…Damn! I live in confusion!"_

He sighed again for as you already know merpeople can't cry. It is really awful to live in such pain…inside and outside…and not being able even to cry to feel better! Really awful my dear readers! So Atem sighed once again. Kuriboh stirred in his lap and wooed. He looked down at I and forced a smile.

_"Merpeople…so…indeed I am…No! It's impossible! But…it makes sense…I am…a merman?"_

He scoffed bitterly again. Then he looked away at the night sea. The sky was a deep blue color and the stars were sparkling above his head. The water was a pure deep blue…as if it was calling him. He stood up and Kuriboh jumped from his lap. He took the upper part of his robes off and so he did with his jewels and then the lower half of his robes too! He didn't know why but he just wanted to feel it…on his entire body! Kuriboh was bouncing happily wooing for it was feeling what Atem was about to do. Atem raised his arms over his head and then jumped in the water perfectly like an arrow…barely splashing any water. Kuriboh hopped in as well…they started swimming together in the calm night…Atem was diving in the water holding his breath…blue around him…all around him…and it was so familiar…

* * *

"Isn't it really great?" Tea murmured.

They were sitting together on the sand looking towards the sea at the sunset. The sky was painted in a crimson-orange color and the sun seemed to be sinking in the sea…

"Yes it is…" Atem whispered back.

He peeked at her. She was looking stunning as always.

_"She shines even brighter than the sun in front of us…"_

He was feeling that feeling again! He wanted to grab her and explain to her…to tell her everything! But he couldn't!

_"She doesn't know that I had saved her back then…and I don't have proof…I can't tell her…"_

She sighed a dreamy sigh…Atem couldn't take it anymore! He was feeling that jealousy again! She deserved to be happy! She deserved to have someone to love her with all his heart and soul! She deserved someone who would protect her no matter what! That man had abandoned her! If he cared even a little he would have at least come once to tell her that they can't be together or something! He was there! No matter what he was…he was there! He loved her! He loved her with his entire heart and soul! He was giving his life for her!

"Tea…" he said softly and touched her hand.

She turned around and smiles to him closing her hand around his too.

"Yes Yami?"

She got lost in his eyes. In those unique, crimson eyes that had the color of fresh-drawn blood! He looked at her deep in her eyes.

"Do you like me more than the others?" questioned.

She gasped a bit surprised. She wasn't expecting such a direct question from him. He had caught her off guard.

"Yes…" she finally said, "Yes of course I do. You're my best friend. You're kind, you're always there to protect me and really…handsome…"

She blushed a little.

"…You have the most beautiful and unique eyes I have ever seen!"

He looked at her serious.

"Tea… I love you…" he said in a low but clean voice.

She gasped.

"Yami…"

"I love you Tea! With all my heart and soul! With all my being! With all my very existence!"

He tried to pull her closer but she pushed him slightly. She was confused he could see that but right now it was too late to take it back!

"Yami…please…"

"Please Tea! I can make you happy! I can! I might know nothing about anything! I might don't know my name but…I will do anything to make you happy!"

He cupped her cheek but she shook her head once. She was afraid. She was confused! He lowered his head.

"I know I am nothing but…"

"That's not true Yami!" she yelled, her eyes full with tears.

"Then what is it…? Why can't you love me? Why can't you share the feelings I have? I have enough love for both of us!"

She was shaking.

"It's just…that man…"

"He left you Tea! Years now!"

"But…he…he saved me…"

"I saved you too Tea!"

She looked at him and then lowered her head avoiding his desperate eyes.

"I know that…but…but still…"

He cupped her cheek and turned her to look at him.

"Please Tea…I can make you happy…I might have nothing…but I am real inside…Please Tea! Just give me the chance to make you love me…That's all I'm asking for…All I need is one chance…"

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. He leaned forward slowly and he touched his lips on hers softly. She was taken aback. Her eyes were still wide open but then her eyes close slowly and melt into the kiss. She stopped struggling with her doubts and her hands rested on his chest. He pulled her closer as long as his lips were moving lovingly yet passionately on hers. Right now he was flying! She was the only real thing in the world! Just she and he…alone.

* * *

**Another chapter is here! Sorry if I kept you waiting for so long! Well for a start I had Atem swimming again because it felt familiar to him! Yes now he is almost sure that he is a merman! And yes! He is naked when he swims! I was inspired by the deleated scenes in episode 181 when Yami is sinking naked in that abyss!**

**Yes! The original Little Mermaid never has the chance to kiss the prince but I wanted Atem to confess to Teana cause soon dramatic plot is coming!**

**_I don't own the characters nor the original story however I have written this on my own computer! So please don't critisize me!_**

**I hope you liked it! Please riview so I will hear your opinion! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Watch out!"

"Coming through!"

"Coming through…Oh! Sorry!"

"Watch out I'm carrying fragile object!"

"Hay! Watch it!"

This was happening throughout the entire week in the palace. Servants were running up and down the halls to arrange the rooms, the decoration and the food. It was the fact! The emperor of Rome, Seto Kaiba, was coming to ask for princess Tea's hand! The news had spread faster than a disease in the palace!

"You there! Watch where you're going! You! Try not to break that vase!" Mai was giving the orders to the palace's servants.

Everyone seemed really interested in that young emperor.

"I've heard he's really handsome!"

"Yeah! And also he's really rich! Our princess is so lucky!" they were saying…

Only one was really worried. Atem.

Atem had passed the most beautiful month of his entire life! Tea was getting closer to him every passing day! She was always with him…Always spending as much time as she could with him and she loved him or the more! He, by his point of view, was with her as much as he could! He was helping her with her studies and holding her close to him at the cold nights! When he was kissing her on her sweet lips he was feeling like flying in the sky! Her chocolate locks were softer than any silk through his fingers. Her smile was brighter than any sunlight! They were getting closer and closer. Not even the dreams he had seemed to be bothering him! Not even the voices he was hearing in his head!

_"…**The morning after her wedding with another man, your heart will break in thousands of pieces and you become foam of the sea!..."**_

The voices were saying.

_"…**Only if you make her love you with all her heart, only when you'll be the only one in her thoughts day and night, only if you make her love you more than father or mother, only when she will love you that much that she will want you to take her to the priests and priestesses to marry her and share her bed with you to offer you her innocence…"**_

_"I have…given up so much…"_

_"…**I can only change your physical appearance! I can't make you a real human!…"**_

_"I don't know much…I don't remember much about myself…but still I know…now I know…I used to be a merman! There is no doubt about it! I was a merman and I've given up so much for her…All I know is that I was a merman and now I am human…Nothing more! I can't remember who I was back then, I can't remember my name…nothing! All I know is that I saved her! I saved her and now I'm here! I've given up many things…but it was all worth it!"_

Every day he loved her all the more! So now you can all understand the way he felt about that stranger emperor who wanted to ask from Tea to marry him! Tea was calm about this. All week she was saying to him,

"Don't worry Yami. He must be another one spoiled prince who is asking me to marry him! I have turned down so many of them that I got sick and tired of it! Don't worry. Whoever he is I will turn him down nicely and quietly! I would prefer a thousand times to marry you rather than one of them!"

However no matter what she said he couldn't help but worry! He had a bad feeling about this! Was that…jealousy again?

* * *

After some days a loud noise of hundreds of horses was heard. Every man, woman and child in the city was bowing before the foreign king, before that emperor of Rome. They had heard that the empire of Rome had become really strong those days. Powerful and rich enough to be a really rare opportunity for their kingdom to become more powerful like the ancient days again! Tea's wedding with such a man was really a bless for everyone! White and black horses were walking in a rhythm all together and the noise was really great! It showed the king's power! Tea with her men was waiting in front of the palace. Along with her was of course Atem. The horses stopped right in front of them.

"I am princess Teana of Alexandria. Welcome in Egypt!" she said courteously.

Then the tall emperor jumped off his horse. He was handsome with pale skin like Tea's, brown hair and icy-blue eyes. His attire was a Roman armor with a long royal-crimson cape. From his belt was hanging a sword. Tea's eyes widen as if she had seen a ghost!

"You!" she croaked out.

Her voice barely came out.

"…You!" she said again

Atem's eyes widen.

_"It's him!"_

A dull image flashed in his mind. This man dressed in common clothes having Tea half-unconscious in his arms taking her away…

_"It's him! That was the man that found her on the beach! There is no doubt! He is here! He is finally here!"_

Tea seemed frozen to her place without being able even to blink! She seemed to have forgotten everything she was ready to say! Seto Kaiba was looking down at her with a cold stare. Atem couldn't guess what feelings he was hiding! And that was what he feared most…

* * *

That night there was a great celebration! Dancers and musicians from Greek, Egyptian and Roman culture were playing while food and the best wine and beer was plenty for everyone! They were all merry and happy…all except Atem. He was sitting alone in a corner having his goblet full with wine but rarely ever he was drinking a sip. Somewhere close, thinking they were hiding behind the column, were Mai with Joey. Joey had Mai pinned against the column and they were making out. Atem lowered his eyes feeling his heart aching. He knew very well that he might not have the chance to get that close to Tea. He was barely kissing her lips…well when he did he didn't want anything more! It was perfect but he knew that she could never marry him, therefore she would never give him her innocence and full heart and soul! And that for some reason meant that he wouldn't become a 'real' human…He had no idea what all those meant. However he knew that he loved her and he would choose her happiness instead of his! If she were happy with him…then he wouldn't stop her! However something wasn't good for him!

_"He left her waiting for so many years! He actually didn't explain to her that he simply found her and now…now he appears like nothing happened!"_

He took a sip of his wine feeling his head spinning by all those thoughts and doubts! He didn't know what to think anymore! Then Joey approached him.

"Nice festive right man?"

Atem didn't answer.

"Ya okay…?"

And then he saw the look in his face and understood.

"You love her"

Atem shot him with a look.

"I knew dat man! I could see it!…Don't let dat man take 'er from ya! Go there 'n' tell her how ya feel…"

Atem looked at him. Joey was smiling. A sparkle of hope shone in his eyes.

"Yes…yes I will!" and left.

* * *

Meanwhile in an isolated place of the garden…Kaiba and Tea where sitting together.

"Where were you…? After all this time…Where were you?"

"I came here for you nevertheless…" he whispered back

Their faces were inches apart.

"But…you didn't even write me to see if I lived or died!" her voice was trembling slightly as if she was complaining.

* * *

Atem was walking fast…he wanted to reach her again!

_"Tea…I love you! I love you as no one else will ever love you! I'm coming Tea! I'm coming!"_

* * *

"One small message…" she whispered again…

He just leaned forward. His icy eyes were impossible to read! They weren't full of warm emotions like Atem's! Her heart was flattering. She didn't know what she should do. She was feeling torn apart. As if one part of her was hesitating now.

"Teana…" he whispered.

"Seto…" she whispered back.

Before she knew it their lips met in a kiss. Comparing to Atem's his lips were not so warm…they weren't so gentle. They were more dominating. She closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss. For some reason, though, she was feeling something inside her resisting.

* * *

Atem turned the corner and then froze to his spot. The image before him was beyond terrifying! Sitting on the bench Tea and Seto Kaiba were kissing! They really where! He felt a crack deep inside him! As if someone had cracked his heart…his soul…his dreams…

The goblet fell from his hand on the grass but it left no sound! He wanted to close his eyes but he seemed frozen! He didn't know what to do! How to react! He saw their tongues playing in each other's mouths! That was the last blow! He turned around and started to run! He didn't care where to! He didn't even care about the pain in his feet! He just wanted to run away! He passed by some invited ones.

"Hay Yami how did 't go?" Joey asked.

Atem just passed by him running not even looking towards him.

"Yami! Yami!"

"What's with him?" Tristan asked.

Then they turned around to see what Atem had seen.

"Oh!" they both said.

Atem ran. Ran away till he reached the beach. He kept running even in the salty water till the water reached his knees. Only then he stopped. Only then he stopped panting and he looked over at the calm, night sea. His soul was in pain…his heart was in pain…his very being! For the first time in his life…he felt TRULY alone…

* * *

The next morning Tea was reading some scrolls in the library. She then heard some steps. She raised her eyes from her scrolls and smiled.

"Yami! What can I do for you?"

Atem didn't answer. He had his head lowered and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Yami…? What's wrong"

Atem raised his head a little forcing a smile.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered.

Tea blushed but also was taken aback.

"…You always where and you'll always be…So beautiful…What I'm trying to say is…congratulations…Tea…"

She gasped and her smile disappeared.

"You…saw…us…?" she managed to croak out.

Atem nodded. Tea stood up with a frightened look on her face.

"Oh, Yami…I…I…I wanted to tell you…I…"

Atem then smiled a calm smile.

"It's okay…Tea. I had a feeling this would happen…I understand that I shouldn't have confused you with my feelings…After all…I'm nothing! I have no memories…"

"No Yami! Don't say that! That's not like it at all!" tears were falling from her eyes

Atem just smiled a bitter smile.

"It's fine. I can understand that you want to be with him so I won't be a bother between you…"

Tears were now falling freely from her eyes.

"Oh, Yami…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? For making these weeks the best of my life? For giving me a place to stay? For giving me an identity? For making me feel special and loved? Don't be Tea!"

"Yami…"

"There is no need to explain Tea. I know that you're getting married and I won't interfere in any way! I am really happy about you!"

"And…what about…you…?"

"If you are happy Tea…then I am too…"

His heart felt as if a knife was stabbed deep inside. He turned his back to her.

"I was really happy to meet you! You can't imagine how much…Thank you…Be well…Tea…"

And with those words he walked out of the room…leaving Tea behind crying on her desk and saying between her sobs,

"I'm sorry Yami…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**Another chapter is ready! As you can see Seto Kaiba appeared and he is the Eperor of Rome! He came to marry Teana! Teana was confused cause she thought that she loved him. Well I am not much of an Azureshipping fan so...While I was writing it I show that Teana has doubts about Seto...she is TRULY in love with Atem...but she has confused her feelings!**

**Well I'll tell you that there are only two chapters left to finish this! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**_I don't own Yugioh and Little Mermaid...just the yugioh plot and the way it is written..._  
**

**__Please review!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was a great celebration! Roman, Greek and Egyptians were dancing and singing for the king and queen's happiness! Wine, beer and food were plenty! Joy to all!

"Hooray! Hooray for the Queen Teana!" the Egyptians were yelling.

"Long life for the Queen and King!" Greeks were applauding.

"Ave Imperator Seto!" Romans were roaring!

Everyone was happy! There sitting on two thrones were Tea and Kaiba. Tea was wearing the best wedding dress made of fine white linen and her golden jewelry was shining in the torches' light. Seto Kaiba was dressed in fine linen Roman robes with a golden thorax and a crimson red cape showing his royalty. Atem was also there. He sighed seeing them. He was fully aware of the fact that there was more crimson color in his eyes rather than any royal cloth but he didn't say a word. His heart was aching as if someone was piercing it with sharp swords. He knew that his end was close now.

_"I made it so far…I went through so much pain…I loved her…I saved her twice…I walked on earth…I dreamed…I abandoned my memory…I abandoned my family…I left my friends behind…I gave up my soul for her…and now…everything will finally end! Tomorrow…when the sun rises tomorrow…I'll die…I'll become foam on the water and I will never find peace again…I will never admire sun…I will never breathe again…I will never see her again…However…how strange…I feel so…so…calm…finally…everything will be over…It was all worth it in the end!"_

He was smiling! He was drinking and eating along with everyone as if he was one of them! One man that was enjoying the festivities and not a man that was walking to his death! He was singing with them! Dancing with them! His feet hurt like cutting him with knives as always but he didn't pay attention! He was singing! His voice was masculine and majestic like always. Everyone was complimenting him. No one better, they were saying. If only they knew how much pain he was being through! His heart was crumbling slowly and painfully as long as time was passing.

* * *

Noon past and now the sun had started to set. Everyone followed the newly married couple till the harbor. There it was a Greek ship with its sails ready to take off! Tea of course had asked Atem to come too!

"I want you with me my dear friend…I…I need you with me…"

Atem had smiled.

"But of course Tea…"

So here was he now. He was on board on the ship that was carrying his love and…her husband. He sighed again for as we have said countless times he didn't know how to cry. The celebration continued on the ship now! No one seemed tired! No one seemed willing to stop! Sun was sinking all the more in the sea there in the horizon…

Kaiba and Tea, then, stood up and with Kaiba having his arm around her waist they retired to a wonderful, crimson curtain-tent for their first night. Atem saw it…and sighed.

_"It's over…finally…my pain…is over…"_

Celebration lasted for some more hours. After that everyone went in the ship to sleep.

* * *

It was night…no one on the ship's deck. From the tent were coming the soft whispers and moans of the just married couple. No one was out. The night was calm. The soft waves were caressing the ship gently like mother's soft kisses on the cheeks and forehead of a little child. No one was out…well except Atem…

He was standing alone feeling the light breeze caressing his tri-colored spiky hair. He was oddly calm. A small, bitter but yet calm smile was engraved on his lips as he was looking towards the small moon.

_"So nice and calm night…"_

He looked towards the moon.

_"Well…my last moon will not be a full moon…ironic indeed…my first moon out of water was a full moon…and my last will be…the remaining of it…I am going to die…? Yes. This is the end!"_

He clenched his robes at the spot of his heart. It was aching. Aching as if it was crumbling piece by piece. He looked towards the tent's direction and smiled a bitter smile.

_"The only thing that bothers me…is…the fact that I will never see her again…I will never feel her warm lips against mine…I will never see her crystal eyes…I will never touch her silk, chocolate locks…and I will never see her raising her children…"_

He walked to the edge of the ship and leaned on it. A rosy glint was now visible to the horizon. The sunrise. When sun rose again…it would mean his death!

_"If at least I could…if only I could remember something else before I died…if only…I could remember who I really was…if only I could remember…my real name!"_

"Ouji!"

He gasped and opened his eyes hearing the voice! It was familiar! Crystal clear, like a bell in his mind. He ran to the other side of the ship to see two merpeople! One man and one girl that had green eyes and brown hair…the male had long straight fair and the girl had tame less brown hair and sweet face.

"Ouji!" the girl yelled again.

"My prince!" the man said almost at the same time.

Then everything was clear to him! He knew! He really knew!

"Mahad! Mana!" he called them.

"Ouji!"

"Prince!"

"Guys! What are you doing here? How did you…?"

"We're here to save you! We won't let you die!" Mana yelled!

"Save me?"

"Yes! You don't have to die now my prince!" Mahad said.

"Ouji…" Mana whispered stretching her arm out as if trying to touch something that wasn't there while holding on Mahad with the other hand.

Then Atem noticed her eyes weren't focusing on something specific. They were focusing just in front of her!

"Mana! What happened to your eyes?"

Mana tried to turn her head towards his voice's direction.

"I offered my eyesight to the Wizard of the sea to make you a merman again! To show us the way to save your life!"

Atem had lost his words…

"Mana…how could you…"

"It doesn't matter! Just take this!"

She threw him a golden rod. It was like Marik's rod. Atem drew the well-known knife out.

"Look at it! Can you feel how sharp it is?"

"But…I can't understand…"

"Before dawn…" Mahad explained, "You must stab this to her heart…and when her red hot blood flows on your legs they will turn into a merman's tail again"

"Your soul will be free! Your life will be saved and you will return to us! In order to live…you must kill her!" Mana almost yelled.

Atem's aching heart seemed to have stopped. Kill her? To live…he had to kill her?

"But…Mana…if I do this…if I become a merman again…you will never get your eyesight back…"

"I don't care! I want you to come back to us! You suffered too long! There is no need for you to die! Please Ouji!"

"But Mana…"

"Why are you defending her? Why? She is the reason you suffered! Kill her and live Ouji!"

"Mana…how can you say…this…?"

"Because I love you, you fool!" she finally screamed.

Atem froze in his spot.

"I love you…since we were kids I loved you…why? Why should you leave me and go to her? She betrayed you! She threw your love away! Can she understand how you feel? Can she feel your pain? No! I can! I could from the very beginning!"

_"Mana…all this time…you had those feelings…I'm sorry Mana…I'm so sorry…"_

"Mana…I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter! Please now…take the knife and kill her for all she did to you!"

"All…she…did to me…?"

"Prince…before dawn one of you must die! It will be her or you! Hurry up…"

"Time flies…"

They both said before getting lost under the waves again. Atem remained there. The knife was strangely heavy in his hand.

_"She is…the reason…I suffered…she is…the one I gave up everything for…"_

His eyes narrowed. His fist clenched around the knife…

* * *

He opened the curtain and entered the tent without making any sound…like a shadow…

In the tent he saw them. Tea was sleeping peacefully next to Seto Kaiba. Only the white, linen sheet was covering them. And she was there. Angelic…beautiful…

He narrowed his eyes and raised the sharp knife. The last moonlight ran on the blade. His hand remained there. Shaking. She had made him suffer…she was killing him! Then…why…why couldn't he…? He looked down at her again. She was smiling in her sleep. Crystal! Beautiful! His hand loosened and he lowered the knife completely.

"Dammit Tea…I can't do this! No matter what happened I can't kill you!"

What good would come killing her? The entire country loved her! He would cause so much sorrow. He looked down at her and whispered.

"Tea…no matter what you did…I still love you! I can't kill you! If you are happy…then I am too…and now…that I'm leaving…don't cry for me…you gave me so many things…so much happiness…I would suffer for all my three hundred years for you! This pain is pleasant! The only thing I'm asking you to is…live your life and be happy…and if you remember a little about me…then I'll be happy…"

He leaned forward and carefully and softly he kissed her on the lips. He next turned towards Kaiba's sleeping form.

"Seto…you took her away from me…but…I have no hard feelings towards you…you now have the most precious thing in my life! Take care of her…and if you do anything…anything to hurt her…I will haunt you!"

He leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then he went out of the tent as soundlessly as he had entered.

* * *

Outside again he started removing his jewels one by one. The then removed the upper part of his robes and remained only with his kilt. Seawater was splashing on the ship and some drops were touching his skin. They were cool and they were so…great to him. Ironic for a merman wanting so desperately to feel seawater one last time! Sun had started to paint the horizon with a rosy color. His heart ached again. It was almost time! His heart was ready to break! The first ray of the sun would kill him! He looked towards the sky in a last goodbye. He then took the knife and kept the tip of the blade pointing straight to his hard chest. He drew a deep breath and then with a determined move he drew the knife close!

* * *

In the tent Tea sat p fully awake!

"Something's wrong!" she said.

Kaiba woke up as well.

"What happened?"

"Something is wrong Seto! I can feel it! Come on!" she grabbed her robe to cover herself.

Kaiba worn his kilt and they ran out. Tea froze in her spot in absolute horror. There, on the deck, Atem was lieing with a knife stabbed in his heart within a pool of his own blood. He turned around his head weakly and smiled a small smile seeing them

"YAMI!" she screamed and ran to him.

She kneeled next to him and half-raised his limp body in her arms.

"Yami! What have you done! Talk to me! Look at me! It's me! Tea! Yami! Why did you do that? Why? Yami!" she was screaming in absolute panic while tears were flowing from her eyes.

Atem barely raised a shaking hand. He wanted to speak…to make her feel better. He didn't want her sad face to be the last thing he would see but…

"A….A…A…" he struggled for words.

"What is it? Tell me!" she was crying.

"A…A…tem…" he finally whispered.

"Atem? Is that your name?"

Atem barely moved his head in something looked like nod. His hand fell.

"NO!" Tea screamed and grabbed it again. "No! Yami! Atem! Whatever! Don't die! Please don't die!"

Atem's eyes were becoming weaker to keep them open. Blood was running plenty. His eyes were unique red…almost closed by death… Unique red that the only red that could compare them was probably his own hot blood that was running out of his heart. His breathing was becoming more difficult.

"No! Yami! Hang in there! Look at me!" she was calling him.

Then a weak ray of the son reached the deck…and hit Atem's body. Then the blood seemed even redder…and it seemed to create an aura around Atem's legs, like an illusion.

"Wha-…what's this?" she mumbled.

The aura now seemed to be forming a crimson fish tail around his legs. Her eyes widen. The truth…the truth was before her now!

"It was you!" her voice just a cracked whisper, "You saved me when I was about to drawn! You! You! It was you from the very beginning!"

Atem gave her a small smile and he gestured again in whatever closer to a nod, his weak body could do. Tea was crying now! Everything was finally clear! Everything!

"No! Yami! Atem! Please don't die! Don't die! I love you!"

Atem's weak eyes opened a little hearing that! He could see it in her eyes! She meant it! Finally! She had said it! A wave of peace ran through his body.

_"Thank you Tea…now…now I know that…my death will not go to vein…By hearing that…I know…I can feel that…my soul will be free! And that one…the Wizard…Marik that is waiting for it…he will never have it!…He will never take my soul! You saved me!..."_

And then…for the first time in his life…he felt tears running down his cheeks. Tears salty and warm like the sea. His hand clenched hers weakly…his eyes half closed from death.

_"You saved me…because now I got something more valuable than just your 'innocence'…I have your love…this love that made a merman become human…that made a merman cry real tears…now it will give this merman immortal soul…this love…will perform a miracle…and you…you Tea…made me…the first…merman…with immortal soul…"_

He smiled a small smile. He was feeling his body turning into foam bit by bit.

_"Thank you so much…my Tea…you're so beautiful…so beautiful…"_

And with this thought his eyes closed softly…his hand went loose, it slipped from hers and fell…

* * *

**One chapter before ending. I know is sad but I wanted to keep that ending...Atem showed no sadness there. He wanted Teana to be happy. He gained his memories back when he met Mahad and Mana again. Now the differences...In the original, the mermaid's sisters gave their hair to the witch of the sea but I wanted Mana to give her eyesight to make it more dramatic. I must explain that this deal was only for Atem to be merman again. If Atem died, Mana would get her eyesight back. When the Little Mermaid simply threw herself in the waves and became foam, Atem stabbed himself. I wanted Tea to know the truth.**

**Tea confessed her love to him so her true love is Atem but she realized it too late. Also while Adersen doesn't want merpeople have souls as you have imagined, I put mermaids have a soul that will exist in the sea and become energy for the sea. However Atem now is different. Anyway one more chap!**

**_I don't own Yugioh or the Little Mermaid. I just wanted to write this but not to claim anything. I have written this out of my head. Thank you._  
**

**Please review! Last chapter coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

The sun started to rise and it filled with its golden light all nature around. The sky was painted with gold and pink. The sea waves were painted golden…golden like no jewel can reach! This gold is more valuable than any other gold in the world. This is the very gold of life! The breeze that was caressing everything seemed to be the breathing of some sleeping God up there. Someone that was watching them…

Atem started to open his eyes slowly. Where was he? Why was he there? He was feeling his body light and airy. He couldn't explain this wonderful feeling! His body seemed to be lighter than the air. It didn't have weight. He looked around. He was flowing over the sea. He looked at his hands and arms. They seemed to be like crystal. He could see everything through him! He saw that he was completely naked but he wasn't feeling any cold! Just the opposite. For the first time in his life he was feeling such a warm feeling! He drew a deep breath. He drew inside him all the warmth of the morning sun. Who was he now? What was he doing? He knew! He looked down and saw Tea and Kaiba standing there with their eyes up to the sky. He smiled a bitter smile. He knew. They were looking up as if they could see him. Atem knew that they couldn't see him. They couldn't hear him. They couldn't feel him. He floated till them and placed a kiss on Kaiba's forehead. Next he turned to Tea. Her face was calm and she was still looking upwards. Only some tears were falling from her eyes. He shook his head and smiled sadly. He caressed her cheek with an airy hand. Her expression didn't change. She couldn't see him. She couldn't feel him. He was a spirit. Atem, softly, kissed her lips in a final goodbye. He pulled back to see their expressions hadn't changed. They hadn't even realized he was there. They were still looking upwards. Atem waved them goodbye and then he stretched his arms and closed his eyes and left the unknown power to draw him towards the warm sky. This strange, intoxicating power was calling him. He wasn't just a merman anymore…he was breathing, he was feeling…he was alive…he was going towards freedom…

* * *

With a fish tail, crystal and dematerialized like his body, he was swimming underwater again! How much had he missed this! How much!

Mana blinked once and realized that she could see again. Immediately she understood that he was dead and fell in her brother's arms while Mahad hugged her tightly trying to comfort her. Atem wished that he could erase the pain he had caused her but…he was spirit…a soul…he couldn't talk to her…he couldn't comfort her anymore…He swam a bit more and reached the Wizard's region. He saw from far away Marik hitting his fists on his throne. He had realized that Atem's soul was free! That he would never have it! Atem chuckled at this and moved on. He saw his old home. His father's cave! He saw his father sitting and Mahad in front of him seemed to be explaining to him. Aknamkanon brought his hand to his face and lowered his head. Atem knew he knew! His father had just heard about his death. He wanted to apologize to him…but unfortunately he couldn't…Shimon was close and covered his face with his hands in deep sorrow. Atem couldn't see this anymore…he swam away. Then he saw Kuriboh. The small fuzzy ball was playing with the sand. When he passed by it, it raised its gaze and wooed. As if it could feel his presence! Atem smiled and kept swimming with Kuriboh swimming with him wooing as if it was saying goodbye to him. After a couple of seconds he waved Kuriboh farewell and swam to the surface. He threw his head out of water and kept swimming but now in the air…swimming towards the sky. He looked down to see Tea's ship again. Tea and Kaiba were still there. With a big smile Atem raised his arm over his head and waved the last farewell before keep going towards the sky…

* * *

Again he had legs. His naked body dematerialized. With his bare feet he was walking among clouds. He was walking on a road made of airy cotton…a road made by thinly snow. This road was made for the dreams…for the first time he wasn't feeling any pain…for the first time he was feeling so calm. He passed over oceans and countries. It took him years? Wait…was it years? Was it minutes? He didn't know. He didn't care. The sun was in the end of that path. Coming golden and bright out of those pure white clouds. He stopped to look at it. He was looking at the sun face to face. He was feeling warm…he was feeling calm…A bright smile appeared to his face and then he started running towards the sun…towards the light…towards Heaven…till he got lost in it…he became one with it…within the golden light of life…

* * *

Yes…this was the story of the merman that became human to win a princess's heart. This is how I heard it to tell it to you now…nothing more and nothing less. This is the story of merman prince Atem. He suffered, he sacrificed, he hoped, he felt the first tears, he lived…

He must be still watching over us out there somewhere…if you close your eyes you might feel him… and you who are reading the story please don't cry. Don't cry for him…because he was a wonder and wonders don't die! He gave up everything and gained even more. And even though his life on this Earth has finished…he is still living somewhere up there…he's still with us…he's with every single person! He is by the side of those who suffer…those who feel…those who love…because he was a wonder…and wonders don't die…they remain there…always there…like eternal love.

Real love can't be vanished.

Real love can destroy or rebuilt everything

Real love hurts. Yes it really hurts.

When you truly love you are shedding countless tears.

When you truly love you count the stars on the sky.

Real love hurts.

Real love needs blood. Blood straight from your heart.

You can't stop it. You can't help it.

When you truly love you don't think. Just feeling.

Real love….can make you reborn…..Can set you free…

And when you follow the golden light of hope and life…

You'll be free too…

Don't cry for him…don't cry…

* * *

_Kimi no maboroshi yo…_

* * *

The End…

* * *

**Finally is over! My fanfic The Little Merman has come to an end! In here I am discribing Atem's soul travelling till he finally reaches his freedom. Yes I know it is sad isn't it? But still it was something I did to give hope...**

**I am sorry if some of you all expected a more happy end and I am really sorry if I disappointed you...however this ending is happy according to me. In the original story, the mermaid had to travel for 300 years or even more in order to obdain the immortal soul. However I put Atem having the immortal soul right away. He is free and finally at peace now!**

**This was also inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 ending by WANDS named "Ashita Moushi Kimi ga Kowaretemo" ("Even if you destroy tomorrow"). I simply love this song and I was imagining it all the time while I was writing this. You can imagine it playing while reading through this! The last words "Kimi no maboroshi yo" are the last lyric of this wonderful song! I hope you liked it!**

**_I don't own Yugioh neither Little Mermaid...I just wanted to share my idea with you all! Thank you!_  
**

**__Please review! Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
